Growing up Brothers
by The Gardian
Summary: The Kirkland brothers have been behaving like children, Fighting, arguing disturbing a meeting. Mamma Britannia thinks she has a solution.( Deaged Kirklands, Cute England, Protective Scotland
1. Chapter 1

The meeting was dragging on longer the normally. Partially due to the Kirkland brothers. No one had been expecting England to burst into the room ten minutes late and closely followed by his three older brothers.

Everyone tensed when they saw all the embodiments of the UK together in one room. It always ended badly when the four of them were at a meeting together. It was a rare occurrence for the siblings to get along.

Unfortunately for the other nations, today was not one of those times.

From the second they entered everyone could tell the four Kirkland's were in a bad mood. England would suggest something Scotland would call it stupid and the two would start bickering, Wales would try to calm the two down while Ireland is laughing his ass off.

After nearly three hours of pointless arguments they finally broke for lunch.

"Iggy Dude! You and your Bros totally need to chill out"

Four pairs of forest green eyes glared at the younger nation

"Shut it Laddie" Scotland barked towering over even America

"Can't you see we're perfectly bloody calm?" England hissed his cheeks going red from anger

"Calm down Arty" Wales tried to sooth his brother but that just seemed to make him madder.

"Don't talk down to me! Like I'm a little kid! I'm the united bloody kingdom!"

"Bloody united kingdom, yeah we get it already, you're the flipping united bloody kingdom" Scotland crossed his arms glaring down at him in annoyance.

"Little bros just too big for his britches, what happened to that cute little kid mum brought home! Ireland stopped when he realised what he said

America reading the room for once in his life, decided that was his que to leave.

Britannia was a touchy subject for the four of them, they never spoke of their mother because it was too painful. Except for England who was only a few days old when she disappeared. He simply didn't remember her.

"I'm…I'm sorry-"Irelands spluttering was stopped by Scotland placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder

"We know bruv, Wales is right. That more than enough bickering for now" The eldest Kirkland smiled as the others nodded and sat down to eat.

However their little cease fire didn't last long, with lunch ending and the meeting restarting, they soon began fighting again.

"I keep bloody telling you to shut your ugly gob and let me speak! England yelled up at Scotland.

"Say something worth listening to then, I just might" he smirked shoving his brother roughly to the side "Now shove off shorty. Why don't you go embroider a frock and leave this to a real man?"

England's face turned beat red "Quit acting so damn childish!"

"Who you calling childish you baby!"

Soon the two began fighting while Wales tried to separate them, Ireland egged them on and Romano was trying to set up a betting pool.

"ALISTER, DYLAN, PATRICK, ARTHUR KIRKLAND! STOP THIS BLOODY INSTANT!"

A woman's voice boomed throughout the meeting hall making everyone stop dead in their tracks. Including the fighting brothers.

Stepping out of a door way of light was a tall woman with long brown curls, wearing a dark red tartan dress and carrying a nasty looking sword.

She emitted conference that only came from a warrior, her face was beautiful yet terrifying just like her forest green eyes.

It was China that recognised her first, the oldest surviving nation he had met almost every nation living or in this case dead.

"Britannia?"

A small smile crept onto her pale face "in the flesh. So to speak."


	2. Britannia's return

Britannia slowly made her way round the table doing nothing to hide her look of amusement at the shocked expressions on the other nation's faces.

She paused by Germany and Italy to chuckle quietly

"Oh how much you two look like Rome and Germania"

"Ve! You knew Grampa Rome?!" Italy asked in his usually over enthusiastic way. Meanwhile Germany sat their awkwardly, ever so slightly intimidated by the muscle bound amazon like woman.

"Oh yes me and your Grandfather go way back, Germania too" she ruffled the two nations hair "Why don't you ask your big brother about mine and Germania's… special relationship" She whispered into Germanys ear making him jump half a mile.

Laughing quietly she moved on to the next nations who just happened to be America and Canada.

"Hey lady I don't know who-"

"Sorry what was that dear? I was busy admiring your friends little bear here, and I'm afraid I didn't notice you" she patted Americas shoulder apologetically leaving him with a look of utter disbelief that he had gone unnoticed while his twin Canada had been the centre of this strange woman's attention.

She momentarily paused next to Russia who did his usual sweet smile/ become one look.

She sent him her own smile that left the superpower pale as snow and reaching into his coat for his emergency bottle of vodka.

She finally came to stand in front of the fighting siblings, who were still locked in the same frozen positions as when she first arrived.

With her hands on her hips she gave them the scariest of all mum faces. "Allister Kirkland, you are the oldest. Now start acting like it and let go of your brother this instant"

"But mum"

"No butts or ill tan yours"

Scotland immediately released England from his choke hold "Yes mum"

Britannia smiled momentarily before returning to her cross expression. "LINE UP!"

The Kirkland brothers scrambled to do as they were told, even England who wasn't 100% sure he knew who this woman was.

"You know I was going about my day when guess what I hear? My very much adult sons acting like bloody children, fighting and yelling at each other. During a meeting no less!"

"Sorry Mum" The four nations chorused

"Sorry Mums not going to cut it. You boys need to learn your lesson" Britannia gave them a devilish grin

"If you're going to act like children, then you can be children"

Before any words of protest could leave anyone's mouth, the four Kirkland's were bathed in golden light. When the light died down, Britannia was gone.

And so were the Kirkland's they knew.

France was the first to react closely followed by Spain who both let out a high pitch "AWWWW So cute!"

In Scotland's place stood a boy about twelve years old, his limbs shockingly skinny compared to his earlier bulk. His hair was slightly longer and a few shades lighter, his he was just about tall enough to rest his head on the table top.

Wales looked similar to Scotland with his dark brown hair a few shades lighter and a little longer. Except he was a good half a head shorter and looked much skinnier in his now far too big shirt.

Ireland looked to be about six years old, his face round with a bit of baby fat covered by a thick layer of freckles and a mop of ginger hair.

However it was England that really caught everyone's attention

He couldn't have been any older than two years old. He sat in his clothes like the bundle was too heavy to stand up in. His dirty blond hair hung low over his large green eyes as he stared dumb founded at his older brothers.

"Well thwuck" Ireland cursed a prominent lisp there for all to hear.


	3. The Accident

"England, you're the magical one here. Can you turn us back?" Scotland asked his youngest brother trying to hide the panic in his voice.

It was common knowledge that Britannia was one of the most powerful magic users the world had ever seen.

England tried to stand up but quickly fell back down to a sitting position. "Mag" a look of complete frustration passed across his face

"Scot!" he tried again sounding desperate

Wales sighed "Looks like he's too young to string a sentence together let alone perform any spells. Even if he could speak, God knows if he's strong enough to break Mums spell.

France suddenly darted from his seat for the boys while the others nodded at Wales's wise words. He picked up the now tiny England most of his clothes remaining on the floor, leaving only his too long shirt and barley staying up boxers covering him.

"Aww Mon Petit lapin! I remember when you really were this small!" he twirled the pintsized nation around, much to England's protests.

While most nations watched with a look of horror, America and the rest of the bad touch trio seemed to find it rather amusing.

"Let go of my brother you Frogggggg"

Everyone stopped.

France stopped his cooing, England his protests

All heads were turned to the very embarrassed Scotland who was clutching his throat.

He forced a cough then tried again. "Put him dowwwwnnnn" once again his voice jumped up about three octaves.

Scotland, the nations that picked fights with anyone who looked at him funny and often left then passed out in a pool of blood's voice broke.

No matter how serious they were every nation burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. All except for the other Kirkland's who sensed their older brothers growing anger.

"Keesh Keesh Keesh" Prussia's laugh was by far the loudest and most mocking "Jeez shorty, I don't think France quite heard you"

Prussia took England from the still laughing France and held him just out of Scotland's reach

" **Don't. Call. Me. Short**." His face was almost as red as his hair but whether it was from anger or embarrassment was anyone's guess

Prussia smirked down at him completely unaware of the other two brothers backing away, seemingly no longer concerned for the safety of tiny England.

"Sure thing strawberry shortcake"

That stopped the others laughing.

There were a few rules to abide by when dealing with the Kirkland brothers.

Do not bring up Doctor Who :'Angles take Manhattan' around England

Do not ask Ireland if he has and lucky charms

Do not call Wales a sheep shagger

Under no circumstances, never **EVER** , call Scotland Strawberry

"I will say this one more time" Scotland's voice was low and menacing, a dark aura seemed to surround him sucking all the light out of that half of the room.

"Put down me wee brother, and I will show you exactly why Rome never messed with me"

Prussia gulped "And?"

The red head nation tilted his head to one side and smiled "Yes, and. You didn't think just because in a bit smaller I would let you get away with thaaaatt"

This time no one dared laugh. They were too busy slowly backing away.

Prussia tried to put on a brave face but from how he shook it was clear he was scared of the pintsized Scotland.

With trembling hands he dropped England into the arms of Wales who had the foresight to catch his littlest brother.

Wales wanted to stop his brother from freeing Prussia of his teeth, but that didn't mean he was willing to take the Scots wrath.

Then an idea came to the young brunets mind.

When they actually were kids and Scotland went on one of his rampages, the only thing that seemed to shock him out of it was his over protective big brother instincts.

"Sorry about this Arty" Wales whispered into his little brother's soft hair, already feeling guilty for what he had to do.

England's large eyes widened but he nodded knowing it was the only way

"Scotland hang on a sec-"Wales took a few steps forward then 'accidently' tripped over the bundles of clothes on the floor and fell to the ground.

It didn't exactly work out as planned.

All he had wanted to do was to trip and make Scotland worry about them. However Wales had overestimated England's new weight.

So when Wales tripped little England was tossed across the room landing on the cold hard floor with a sickening thud.

"ARTY!"


	4. I'm the Hero

The three brothers surged forwards, no one dared breathe

The room was completely silent except for the squeak of the door as Prussia took the opportunity to leave and live another day.

"You ok boyo?" Scotland asked quietly as he gently brushed his brother's cheek.

"Hurts," The young blond whimpered

Whether it was from how young he now was or the fact that he had actually admitted to being in pain Scotland wasn't sure, all he knew was that it made his heart ache.

"Shh it's ok…" as carefully as humanly possible Scotland scooped him up and carried him over to China "Yao…please"

China was about to say something like " _No way Aru. Not my problem"_

But seeing the three pairs of scared green eyes staring up at him made him melt

"Please, you're the best with medicine here." Wales begging was the final straw

China kept his stony face, but took England from his brothers. "Fine Aru I will see what's wrong"

A grateful smile spread across the three brothers making them so cute that the oldest nation found it hard not to bundle them all up in a big hug.

After a few minutes of checking England's arms, legs and neck; he shook his head "looks like a slightly bruised bone in the arm Aru." He explained handing the toddler back to the waiting Scotland.

"Achem" a loud cough caught their attention. "I believe we should discuss the real problem here." Germany stood to address the other members of the G8. "With the whole of the UK erm..."

"Cutified" France offered batting his eyes creepily to the boys

"Made younger, we need to discuss arrangements. First of all who's going to look after these four?"

"We don't need looking after!"

"I will do it da"

"NO!" the four yelled

"I will! I will do it Germany!"

"No Italy! You can barely look after yourself let alone four small children."

"Oi boyo. We're not actually kids you know."

"Oui, but you certainly look like it. It's not like you can go about your normal business like this petit lapin's."

"The hero will look after them!" America shot up suddenly to declare he was the hero over and over again.

Much to his surprise no one disagreed.

America figured it was because they trusted him with the mission.

In reality it was because his much more responsible twin was staying with him at the moment.

"Fine it's decided then, America will look after them for the foreseeable future, until a permanent solution can be found" With that Germany announced the end of the meeting.

Leaving the Kirkland's to go home with America.


	5. Bed time

"So Dudes, welcome to the home sweet home!" America announced for the third time. The first two times being when they first got off the plane, then went through a McDonalds drive through on the way to his house.

"We gwet it Amewica," Ireland rolled his eyes scooting past the easily excited nation.

"At some point we're going to need some clothes." Wales added rationally, noting how Ireland nearly tripped over in his oversized pants. "Also, Arty is going to need some things now that he's so small"

The Brit in question who was being held by Scotland seemed to disagree with his statement by hitting his big brothers arm with his chubby fist.

"The lady next door had kids, their all grown up now but she may have some stuff we could borrow." America left the four standing in his door way as he stepped over the white picket fence separating the yards.

"I pity the fool that has that idiot living next door," Wales muttered.

America rang the doorbell and a woman answered the door. Looking to be in her late forties with dark blond hair platted over her shoulder and wearing a pair of old sweat pants with an ACDC shirt over the top, she wasn't exactly what they had expected America's friend to look like.

The Kirkland's couldn't make out what they were saying but they took Americas crazed waving as a signal to come over.

"Guys Mary. Mary this is… Arthur, Patrick, Dylan and Allister." He pointed to each in turn. "They're going to be staying with me for a while but we have a bit of a situation at the airport so they don't have anything to wear." America awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck "Do you have anything they can borrow until I can get to the store?"

Mary chuckled and smiled down at the boys "The big ones shouldn't be a problem, but the little one… well I have something that might fit but… their girl's clothes."

Scotland smirked "That will be more then fine."

"Wan!" England protested, but it fell on deaf and trying not to laugh ears.

"Alright sweeties ill sort you out." She looked up at America and gestured for him to follow her "Alfred would you give me a hand with the boxes? There in the attic"

America nodded and returned a few minutes' later carrying two large boxes. "Thanks again Mary."

"No problem, Sam's back from collage this weekend so let me know if you need a babysitter."

America laughed "will do," with that they said their goodbyes and returned to America's house.

"Come on Arty, it's not so bad." Allister was dressed in a slightly too big pair of jeans and a batman tee-shirt, tried his best to coax his youngest brother out from his hiding place under the couch.

"He's right Arty, no one's going to laugh at you. Right Patrick" Dylan shot a look at the smirking six year old.

"Swure, swure. I pwomise I won't laugh." The Irish nation tried his best to sound sweet and innocent, but the Kirkland's had known him long enough not to be fooled.

"Noa!"

Allister sighed at Arthur's stubbornness. "Right you leave me no choice then." He reached under the couch and grabbed one of Arthur's chubby legs. "It's just till we can get ya some fitting clothes." He gave him a sympathetic smile as he pulled him out and handed him over to the waiting America holding a pink dress just Arthurs size.

He tried to fight back but his little chubby fists and feet bounced harmlessly off his older brothers.

"Relax Iggy Dude, it's just till I can get some clothes from the store tomorrow."

Tomorrow!

Arthur's eyes widened not wanting to have to spend the night prancing about in a bloody dress. He wiggled, kicked and bit, but Allister held him strong as the dress was slipped over his head.

"You do realise he's going to get us back the first chance he gets" Dylan pointed out, readjusting his too big dungarees.

"Yweah… but wright now he can't stwop us." Patrick smirked, pinning a pink bow to his younger brother's hair.

Arthur responded by pulling the bow off and throwing it in the Irish nations face.

"Grumpy wittle bugger," Patrick sulked rubbing the spot where the metal clasp made contact.

Allister chuckled scooping up his youngest brother "Serves you right, I always taught you to respect boundaries and not push your luck."

"No you didn't, you always told us to break as many rules as you can get away with" Dylan pointed an accusing finger at his brother's chest.

Allister waved him off "Minor details."

"So little dudes, I've got some good news and some bad news."

The Kirkland's eyes narrowed in on a newspaper in the taller nations hands, Patrick was about to comment on how he's surprised Alfred can actually read; when he saw the headlines.

'Sever weather warning: Large snow fall expected sometime this week.'

"Bloody hell." The four cursed at once.

"What could possibly be good about that?" Dylan asked a note of annoyance in his voice.

A massive smile spread across Alfred's face making him look a bit like an overly happy whale. "The good news is that we get awesome snow day!"

"So we need to go to the swops now then!"

Alfred shook his head. "Too late now, it's already dark out and I don't feel like driving across town to the 24 hour seven eleven. We just gotta hope that it doesn't snow during the night, and Mattie can get supplies in the morning."

"Who?" Patrick asked

"Me. Alfred can't handle the cold" Matthew seemed to suddenly become visible standing behind his twin brother.

Confusion crossed the brothers faces, then they realised he must be on about that ridiculous ferinheight.

A small almost miss able yawn escaped Arthur, despite his best effort to conceal just how tired he was. He only hoped no one noticed.

Allister certainly noticed and readjusted the tiny nation in his arms so he was cuddled against his chest. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt bone tired just by standing there. He looked at his younger brothers faces and realised they felt the same way. But were too proud to admit it.

"Oi Al, before you start accusing erm... Mac- Matt over here of being some kind of snow ghost. Would ye mind showing us where we can spend the night?"

Alfred looked at the three visible faces. 'When had they started looking so tired?' He wondered to himself.

He tried not to look as guilty as he felt, "Sorry…sorry. Erm I'll show you guys the guest room" Alfred gestured for them to follow him up the stairs to his only free spare room.

It was a plain white room with only a large bed in the centre of the room, and an old warn couch pushed under the window.

"Thanks boyo, I can take it from here." Allister told him as he herded his brothers inside.

Alfred hesitated by the door for a moment before nodding "Okay, let me know if you need anything" He closed the door and returned down stairs.

The plan was for Allister to sleep on the couch, Dylan and Patrick to take the bed, while Arthur slept on a large cushion by Allister.

However it didn't quite work out that way.

First off, despite appearances the couch was rock hard; Allister couldn't stand to sit on it, let alone sleep there. Also he was slightly worried about rolling off and flattening Arthur in his sleep.

So that's how the four of them ended up curled up on the large bed. Dylan and Allister on the outside, Patrick and Arthur in the middle.

At first everyone tried to give each other some space, but by morning the three younger brothers were curled up close to Allister, with Arthur actually cuddling close to his brother's chest.


	6. A Brothers Shame

Allister's eyes flickered open before the others. At first he couldn't figure out where he was as he took in his strange surroundings.

Then he realised it was Americas spare room and the events of the previous day came rushing back to him.

"I'd hoped it had all been a dream" He groaned to himself, 'well it's not all bad.' He smiled fondly looking at his three younger brothers al cuddling up to him just like when they were little.

So much had changed since the days of living day by day, hunting just enough food to get by. His brothers had experienced so much pain and heart ache that Allister wished more than anything he could take away from them.

It was a big brothers job to look after his little brothers, but growing up he lost track of the amount of times they had needed him and he wasn't there to help.

Arthur yawned in his sleep, Allister smiled as he brushed his hand across his soft blond hair.

How much pain had his youngest brother been through? His empire was so big, so powerful even more so then Rome's.

Rome. He had always been in a great amount of pain, his empire almost ripping him apart… Had Arthur went through the same thing? He always hid his pain, his fear. The only time he could remember being asked for help from the English nations had also been the worse time of his very long life.

Allister couldn't stop the memory from flooding back as he wanted his sleeping brother's peaceful face.

"Sodding Wanker, fine I'll win the war without him!" England scoffed throwing his papers down angrily on the table in Kirkland Manor.

"I don't see why ye keep tryn ta get him to elp ya. Ye know his people and leaders don't want to get involved" Scotland rose a thick eyebrow at his brother as he leaned back in his chair drinking whiskey right from the bottle.

"He acted like I should be so bloody grateful for the food and weapons he's selling me! I'm going broke just trying to feed my people" The English nation continued to rant.

It was true things were tight at the minuet, England had been hit hard. More than once Scotland had done a double take when looking at England, surprised by how skinny he had become.

"I would love ta help ya bruv but I got people of my own to feed"

Just for a moment England gave him a look. The same look he used when he was young and scared, calling for his big brother in the middle of the night to protect him from the monsters and invaders in the forest.

It almost made Scotland want to forget about his people and just protect his scared little brother.

Almost.

He had a responsibility not to go soft and give in to any request.

"Fine then. You should be going"

There it was, the mask he spent years perfecting was back up. Allister felt a moment of regret. But he had his own people to look after. Arty would be fine.

He always was.

"I'll call by sometime next week"

If Arthur had heard him he gave no indication. Instead he went on sorting through the same pile of papers over and over again.

'Stubborn git' Allister thought as he left his little brother to his sulking.

His driver was waiting outside, he was a young man with dark hair and blue eyes. He probably would have been considered tall, but standing next to Allister he seemed to shrink.

The driver managed to sense his bosses mood as he didn't make his usual sarcastic comment on how he was kept waiting. He wordlessly climbed into the driver's seat and pulled away as soon as Allister closed the door.

It was early the next morning when the frantic knocking came from outside his bedroom door.

Allister was woken up from his position slumped over his desk. Groggily he rubbed his eyes and called to whoever was disturbing him at such an ungodly hour.

"Enter"

One of his servants hurried inside carrying a sealed letter. "Sir a man just delivered this, he said its urgent news from London." Her hand shook as she handed him the letter with the already broken seal.

Allister could feel the panic clutching at his heart as he began to read, for once not bothered with his nosey servants.

 **Allister you have to get to Kirkland Manor right away. German bombed London. It's bad, I don't know what to do. Arty was lying in a pool of his own blood barley breathing when I found him. I cleaned him up and wrapped his wounds best I could but he hasn't woken up yet. I don't know if he's going to make it. London's rubble. Please I know you're busy but I don't know what I can do. We need you please.**

 **-Dylan**

The letter fell from his hands. He had to steady himself against the wall as a mixture of dread and anger ran through his veins.

'London's been bombed'

'Arty might not make it'

Those words echoed in his mind. "Get the car ready, we're heading to London. Now!" Allister yelled making all the servants that were listening in scatter.

He was on his way to London within the hour.


	7. The Bombs Rain Down

With every destroyed building they passed Allister felt his heart break a little more. There was so much rubble covering the ground that it wasn't long before Allister was forced to travel the rest of the way on foot.

The people of London were understandably solemn as they picked through their destroyed homes to retrieve possessions and lost loved ones.

This was his little brother's heart, and it had been shattered like glass.

A small sliver of hope made its way into Allister's heart when he found Kirkland Manor almost untouched by all the chaos. He almost didn't want to knock on the door. He wanted to run home so he wouldn't need to see the state his youngest brother was in after a night of bombings.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the door being flung open and a pair of strong arms grabbing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Al, thank god you're here" Dylan sobbed into his brother's shoulder.

Allister was a little taken back by how the usually calm and collected Welsh nation acted.

He pulled away from the second oldest Kirkland and took in his appearance.

His usually immaculate suit was crumpled and blood stained, his brown hair was a complete mess like he had spent all night running his fingers through it, judging from the dark circles under his eyes it was a high possibility.

"Of course I came, ye think if I get a panicked letter from me brother I'm not going to drop everything and come running."

Dylan smiled tiredly

"Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea… or better yet pour ye a shot of whiskey." Allister patted his brother on the shoulder as he past him into the house "You look like ye about to keel over. What time did ye get ta sleep last night anyway?"

"I-I didn't… last night I spent every second just trying to keep Arty alive" There was so much anger and hate in his usually calm man's voice.

Allister hesitated a moment before handing him a cup of earl grey tea. "Why don't ye get some sleep, I'll keep an eye on him while you rest"

Dylan looked like he wanted to argue but he was barley staying awake as it was. The war was taking its toll on all of them. "Fine…but call me if anything happens."

Allister pushed him towards the guest room "yeah, yeah boyo I will. Now get some sleep before I change me mind."

Dylan laughed, he knew that despite that the eldest Kirkland said right now not God nor devil could keep him away from his brother.

The room was a mess; bandages hastily made from ripped sheets littered the floor, many of them soaked through with blood.

Allister's gaze came to settle on the bed where his youngest brother lay.

His chest was heavily bandaged with bloody cloth and a cool damp towel lay on his pale furrowed brow.

"Oh Arty" Allister breathed as he stroked his brothers soft blond hair. He almost recoiled at how hot he was. Arthur had a raging fever and seemed to be breathing in uneven gasps like every breath was agonisingly painful.

It broke Allister's heart to see him like this "I'm so sorry bunny, I should have been there when the bombs fell. I should have been looking after you" he gently continued stroking his feverish hair

"I…it…wasn't you're...fa…ult big…brother"

Allister's hand stopped its comforting movement

"Hey Arty ye awake?" Allister asked softly

"How...bad is it?"

The question caught him off guard. How could he tell him what had happened to London, his capital, his heart.

"D-don't worry about that now. Just concentrate on getting better, Dylan stopped the bleeding but… ye have a high fever"

"I'm fine…I have work… To do." Arthur tried to sit up but just didn't have the strength. He fell back into his pillow panting and pain clear on his face.

Allister hated seeing his little brother like this. To see someone usually so strong and independent, unable to even get up from his bed…it made him feel sick. "Shh, ye not going anywhere"

Allister began stroking his hair again, and despite his mind clouded by fever and the obvious pain he was in, a small smile made its way onto Arthur's sickly pale face.

He was soon fast asleep leaving Allister alone with his thoughts.

'How dare Germany hurt his little brother, war or not. By bombing the capital he was trying to destroy England's heart. He was trying to kill Arthur'

Allister swore then and there that he would do everything in his power to protect his little brother, his little bunny.

He would make that bastard Germany pay.

Over the coming weeks Allister would come to realise just how powerless he was to stop his brothers suffering, all he could do was hold his hand and try to help Dylan stop the unending bleeding as bombs rained down on England


	8. Oh Arty

Allister snapped out of his flash back when a quiet knock come at the door. Sliding away from his brothers carefully as to not wake them he crossed the room and answered the door to see America.

No his Twin Canada holding a pile of coats.

"I erm figured you would need these for when we go to the store eh" His voice was so quiet, barley above a whisper.

Allister had to strain his ears just to hear him. "Thanks, I hope some fit" he laughed as he took the coats from the shockingly taller nation. Allister still wasn't used to his dramatic height loss.

'Lucky that unlike Arty and Pat, I take after Dad rather then mum when it comes to height… then again I never did meet Arties dad, maybe he did take after the guy.' Allister thought

"We're leaving in aboot an hour, I made some pancakes if you boy…erm four are hungry" Matt blushed at his mistake.

Allister knew that what's his name meant well but… it felt like he was being talked down to and the previously 6ft 5 nation was not used to being talked down to. It just felt…weird. "Thanks, we'll be down in a bit"

Matt smiled then seemed to disappear as he walked away.

"Jeez he has no presence at all" he muttered to himself as he roughly tossed the coats on the bed to wake the three sleeping mini nations.

Dylan in surprise rolled off the bed and Patrick sat up so fast that he was lucky not to get whiplash.

"Come on lads, don't make me get a bucket of ice water" Allister smirked as Dylan and Patrick scrambled to a semi standing position.

Arthur however remained curled up on the bed.

"Oi boyo I said its time to get up!" Allister poked Arthur's tiny sleeping form and instantly jumped back from shock.

This wasn't good.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed the back of his hand on the small blonde's forehead. Allister frowned at his other brothers who were watching the scene worriedly from the end of the bed.

"He's Burning up" Allister muttered only now noticing Arthurs flushed cheeks and slightly wheezing chest.

"Al… what's wrong?" Dylan asked trying to peer over the Scottish nations shoulder.

"TURN ON THE TELLY NOW! FIND OUT WHATS HAPPENING IN ENGLAND!" Allister yelled making his brothers scatter in a panic, with Dylan running down stairs and Patrick checking his phone for any news. Allister carefully bundled Arthur up in the blanket and held him close.

Despite the thick blanket and the large amount of heat radiating off him Arthur still shivered and instinctively curled closer to Allister and his body heat.

"Al! Pat! You might want to see this!" Dylan yelled up the stairs.

They hurried downstairs to see a news report playing on the t.v.

"Seemingly overnight widespread flooding has effected people all across England. As this reports have gone out, at least four bridges have collapsed and multiple flood defences have failed. More rain is expected every night this week much to the dismay of the already struggling English people."

The three brothers exchanged a worried look.

"If it's as bad as they say no wonder Arty is feeling it" Dylan took Arthur from the slightly taller red head "I wouldn't be surprised if we start feeling it too. Me and Al should be mostly fine in the highlands, but Arty and Pat could get in a pretty sorry state" Dylan added grimly not liking how warm Arthur felt while curled up in his arms.

"Hey little dudes, what's with the long faces?" Alfred asked walking into the room, slightly surprised to see the four down already.

"There flooding all across the UK, Arty isn't doing too well" Dylan explained nodding down to the shivering bundle in his arms.

Alfred frowned and tried to check Arthur's condition only to have Dylan pull away taking the small nation out of reach.

A look of hurt was hurt was clear on Alfred's face, he figured that since he was so much bigger than them now, that they were worried he would hurt little Arthur. Big or little Alfred never wanted to see his Iggy suffering.

Dylan passed his youngest brother to Patrick "Go sit in the other room and keep him warm" He said so sternly that the usual trickster of the family only nodded and did as he was told.

Once the two were out of earshot America voiced his earlier uncertainty. "Dudes it's not like I'm going to hurt Iggy. You don't need to act like his freaken bodyguards"

The remaining Kirkland's exchanged a look "America"

Alfred almost flinched at how formal Allister sounded. "Yer not exactly a careful nation and ye often unintentionally hurt people"

Alfred opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Dylan holding up his hand. What I think Al means is that because you're so strong you sometimes forget how fragile others can be"

Alfred surged forwards with rage so he was only inches away staring down at the UK nations. "LIKE WHEN!" he yelled

"Like a couple weeks ago when Arty came home from a world meeting with dark bruises covering his back from you hitting him!" Allister yelled back, standing on hi tip toes so he could get up in Americas face.

Alfred remembered patting Iggy on the back right before lunch… now that he thought about it, he had seemed to be sitting more upright then before… almost afraid to let his back touch the seat. Alfred felt guilt settle itself in the pit of his stomach. "I...i didn't mean to" Alfred mumbled looking away from the glaring older Kirklands.

Dylan's expression softened a little when he saw just how guilty the super power looked. "We know you didn't mean it… but you can't blame us for being cautious with Arty in his current state"

Allister crossed his arms clearly still angry with the American "Just remember ye could kill him if ya act like ya usual idiot self"

Alfred was about to go into a series of begging for forgiveness and declaring the hero will protect the little dudes, when Matt called everyone for breakfast.

The promise of food seemed to snap Alfred out of his serious mood, as he ran out of the living room into the kitchen like a mad man and leaving the two more then a little annoyed.

 **Author's note: Hey so if like me you have read every Deaged England fanfiction there is, they you may really enjoy Iggy sitter. they are a blog on Tumblr with adorable art work of little England as well as other nations. so yeah, do yourself a favour and check out 'Ask Iggy sitter'**


	9. Im Sorry

After they had all eaten, except for Arthur who seemed in no condition for Matts giant maple slathered pancakes, and only sipped a glass of water through a straw.

"So I guess there's going to have to be a change of plans then eh?" Matt broke the silence that's had settled over the six nations.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked between obscenely large mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Well… with Arthur sick and I suspect Patrick not being too much better, we can't exactly take them out in this cold. Even with coats on it's just too dangerous"

Dylan nodded in agreement with the Canadian nation as he pushed away his empty plate. "He's right, Arty is already pretty bad and Pats not far behind him. Their only going to get worse as the rain continues."

"Well what do ye suggest then?" Allister asked glancing at his sick siblings and frowning at how pale the two youngest looked.

"I think…It would be best if Arty and Pat stay here with America while me you and Canada get the supplies." Dylan suggested watching for the red heads reaction.

Allister stood and slammed his hands down on the table. The action would probably have been threatening if he didn't have to stand on his tip toes to do it. "THAT YANK COULDN'T KEEP A FUCKING GOLDFISH ALIVE LET ALONE ME SICK BROTHERS! AND ANOTHER-"

"Fine then I'll stay and help America look after them" Dylan cut off the raving Scotsman mid rant. While Allister had a dumbstruck look on his face Dylan calmly drank his apple juice.

Allister recovered from being interrupted from the quietest of his brother "Why don't I stay!"

"Because you would try to pick a fight with our host ever ten bloody minuets" Dylan pointed at him accusingly "you're too easily worked up"

"Don't be ridiculous! IM COMPLEETLY CALM!" Allister yelled knocking his drink all over what remained of his breakfast.

"Yes… I can see that" Dylan rolled his eyes "Look at it this what, your still big enough to be useful shopping. While I would probably just get in the way".

Allister knew it made sense, Dylan always made sense. But that didn't make it any easier to leave his little brothers. After thinking of the war only an hour ago, he was feeling even more protective than usual. "Fine" he mumbled grudgingly as he jumped down from his seat. "But ye call if America does anything stupid"

"Swo you'll be gwone…two minutes…" Patrick's usual snarky tone seemed tired and forced. The flooding in Ireland must have started already.

Dylan and Allister exchanged worried looks. It was clear that the Scottish nation didn't want to leave when two of his brothers were sick. He opened his mouth to suggest putting off the supply run when Matt beat him to it.

"If the snow storm went coming I would suggest we all stay in, but we need to stock up on food and clothes, not to mention medicine for you guys. We have no choice eh?"

Allister sighed, he was right. There really was no other choice. "Fine let's get this over with" Allister huffed grabbing the coat that Matt was offering to him. It was dark red and a little too big so his pale hands were swallowed by the sleeves. He pulled a black hat on to cover his bright red hair.

He had been in America only a few months ago and let's just say he made an impression. The last thing any of them needed now was humans asking why a fully grown man is now twelve years old. As someone who had lived through the witch trials, Allister knew that humans can be much scarier than any nation.

When he had finished putting on his shoes and dark green scarf he became aware that the others were staring at him.

"Bloody what!" Allister snapped making the two staring adult nations jump.

Matt blushed and Alfred looked away. "Sorry dude but… you look freaken adorable"

Allister rolled his eyes brushing off the comment even through his cheeks were scarlet. He tugged on Matt's sleeve "Let's get out of here before I change my mind"

With that Allister dragged Matt out of the house, giving the Canadian just enough time to grab his coat as he was pulled out the door by the surprisingly strong pintsized nation.

"So dudes what should we do now?" Alfred asked cleaning up the plates.

Arthur's response was clamping his hand over his tiny mouth and making choking noises. Even for someone as dense as Alfred the message was clear.

"Shit" he hissed under his breath as he grabbed Arthur under the arms and picked him up. He spent a good 30 seconds panicky hopping from one foot to the other not sure what to do.

When Arthur made a heaving sound Alfred did the only logical thing. He grabbed the pancake mix bowel from the sink and held it under Arthurs face.

Just in time too.

Not even a second later Arthur emptied his stomachs contents, he shuddered and heaved painfully. His throat burned and he felt so tired, sodding rain, sodding flooding.

Alfred held him and whispered soothing words as the little body in his hands trembled.

Patrick hated seeing his little brother sick, even now it brought back memories of those dark times.

"Come on Arty you're going to be fine, it's just a little civil war"

Arthur lay in bed deathly pale and shivering like he was drenched in artic water rather then his own cold sweat.

He had been getting increasingly worse over the last few weeks now, with every battle his people had it was like his body was ripping itself apart.

A week earlier

Scotland and Wales both couldn't get down to look after him. Patrick had at first refused to go, after all Arthur was a sodding empire, a little civil war wasn't going to knock him off his feet.

Oh how wrong he had been.

The first word he got of how serious his brothers condition was when a trader returned home to Ireland baring a message from one of Arthur's servants.

'Lord Kirkland.

The other servants have abandoned your brother to side against the king. I too must leave from fear of death. I only write to you now from another fear, the fear for my young master's life. He is so weak, unable to leave bed and coughing up so much blood. If he is not nursed through this sickness I am sure he will not survive. I ask a lot of a lord, but I have no choice but to leave with my husband tomorrow. I have done all I can to keep him alive until you arrive. Please hurry, your brother's life depends on it'

Patrick was on the next boat there.

Arthur looked up at his older brother, his eyes glazed over from the fever. He closed his eyes and drifted back into his fitful sleep.

Patrick had never been the most caring or brotherly out of the Kirkland's, but staring down at the sorry state his little brother was in made his heart ache.

He hated this.

Hated being so useless. All he could do was try to keep his brother alive and pray for the war to end. If it were an enemy like France causing all this trouble Patrick could help, but in this situation if he joined in the fighting all he would do would be adding to Arthurs pain.

Patrick held his brothers limp hand tightly, from the moment he had arrived a week ago he hadn't left Arthurs side. He barley ate or slept. Not that he cared. No matter how bad he looked Arthur was undoubtingly worse.

Patrick rested his head on the thin blankets and did something he hadn't done in a very very long time. He cried.

"I'm sorry Rabbit…I'm so sorry I'm useless. I've never been a good brother, but from now on ill be better. Ill never be helpless when you need me again. I promise Arty…I promise…" Patrick drifted off to sleep completely unaware that Arthur had heard every word, despite his pain he smiled slightly glad to have his brother by his side.


	10. Shopping trip

Patrick snapped back to reality by Alfred calling his name. "Hey dude…could you erm…clean him up a bit. I gotta get rid of the barf" Alfred nodded at the bowl that he was holding an arms length away.

Patrick jumped down from his chair and took his brother without hesitation to the bathroom, doing his best to only breathe out of his mouth and block out the stench. "Jeez Art you smell like the ally behind the pub after Saint Patricks day". He laughed uneasily as he wet an obnoxious American flag cloth and whipped the sick off Arthurs face.

His skin had become increasingly pale and clammy as his fever rose. Arthur blinked slowly not really seeing what was going on around him due to his fever induced haze.

Patrick worriedly dabbed at his face with the cool clothe. "Your gwoing to be jwust fine, bwig bwother is going to look after you". His lisp reminded him that he wasn't all that big at the moment. For probably the hundredth time since yesterday Patrick wondered if he would ever return to normal.

After a few minuets being lost in thought he became aware of a small weight on his shoulder. Patrick looked down to see Arthur had fallen asleep leaning him, still sitting on the edge of the bath. "Oh bunny… you never change." He whispered as not to wake him.

Dylan entered the bathroom having heard from America what had happened, "Someone looks tired, why don't you two take a nap on the couch? You're not looking too good too Pat" Dylan frowned noting the sickly tint to Patricks face as he pulled the sick covered dress off Arthur and tossing it in the laundry basket.

It was a good thing Arthur was so out of it, otherwise he would have been mortified by being dressed in one of America's shirts. "Go on Pat, go sleep before I change my mind".

Patrick grinned taking Arthur back "like you would, your jwust an old swoftie"

Dylan swatted at him with the wet cloth chuckling as the two scurried off to the couch. He watched them make their selves comfy, or rather Patrick building a little pillow nest for the two of them, then curling up inside with Arthur rested still fast asleep on his lap.

Dylan smiled fondly at the sight. Those two had always clashed, the short temper does run in the family after all. He grabbed a knitted blanket from Americas supply closet and took it into the living room.

"You two need to stay wa-" Dylan cut off when he realised the two were already snoring softly. They both looked terrible. So pale and flushed at the same time. Their little cheeks were red from fever, nether seeming to be able to breathe properly. Arthur in particular, his chest slowly rose and fell in worryingly uneven patterns.

"Iggy Dude! Feeling any better!" Alfred practically yelled as he came barrelling into the room carrying a burger of all things. They had just finished breakfast.

"Quiet" Dylan shushed him grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into the kitchen. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the lingering scent of sick that hung in the air. "Their asleep and I would appreciate it if you let them get their much needed rest"

"Yeah I totally get it!" Alfred grinned like an idiot taking a bite of his burger

"You clearly do not, let me explain something to you America. Your country is huge"

"Yeah it is!"

"Shut up and listen you twat. Your country is massive, so much bigger than the UK as a whole, never mind just England or Ireland. When something happens in America, like an earth quake or flooding or even an incoming snow storm. The effect on you is small due the overall lacking effect that one little snow storm has on your country as a whole."

Alfred nodded slowly as if he were starting to catch on.

"So you can see how something like flooding that would barley give you a headache, could make Arty and Pat sick like this" Dylan folded his arms.

"How come you call them that? Iggy goes crazy whenever I call him anything other than Arthur or England. But you guys never call each other by your real names." Alfred asked

Dylan rolled his eyes, it was completely unrelated to what he was talking about. But then again America had never been one to stay on topic. "It's because we're brothers. Only family can get away with calling England Arty, Ireland Pat and Scotland Al. It's a privilege reserved for the Kirkland's alone."

Alfred frowned, even when he had been a colony he could never remember Iggy letting him call him Arty. He had always scolded the younger nation. Alfred had never thought of the Kirkland brothers as being particularly close, but it would seem he didn't know as much about them as he thought.

Meanwhile Allister and Matt had just arrived at Walmart.

It was understandably packed with people with the snow storm due to hit any day now. Everyone was in a panic trying to grab everything they could need from the shelves.

For the first time since leaving the house as he stood in the door way watching the chaos that is Walmart shoppers, Allister was actually glad he wasn't with his brothers. They were so small now, they could easily be carried off in this physio crowd.

"Ok so we need food, clothes and medicine." Matt seemed to materialise from thin air pushing a shopping cart. Allister jumped to the side expecting him to another crazy shopper. "I think that we should get the medicine first, we can last a couple days on what's in the ice box. But your bros getting better are the top priority"

Once again Allister had to remind himself that this sweet natured be it a little too quiet nation was actually the twin brother to that obnoxious American. "So what are we waiting around for" he stepped forward only to be knocked to the ground by a man in my little pony pjs carrying several large house plants.

"Watch it kid!" he spat hurrying to a check out not even bothering to check if the red head was ok.

Allister was seething, he knew Americans could be rude but this was taking the biscuit. He was just about ready to free the man of some of his teeth when Matt put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it, if we don't hurry there may not be any medicine left. Your brothers are the most important thing eh?" Matt's words seemed to for the moment pacify the angry scot. But he swore if he ever saw that creep again he would make him sorry.

"It's pretty busy so stay close…" Matt wondered if he would be able to convince the Scottish nation to fide in the cart. However he didn't think he would go for it. He was Arthur's older brother after all, and from what he had seen he was the reason all the Kirkland's were so proud and stubborn.

Allister held onto the side of the cart like his life depended on it as the pair made their way through the crowd. It was like a mosh pit. Everyone was pushing and shoving seemingly unaware of what they were actually grabbing.

One man made the mistake of grabbing Allister's arm and proclaiming he got the last leg of lamb and how it was a shame it was so skinny and bony. It's safe to say Allister made sure that man's arm was the one that was considered bony after that, especially since a bone was now visual.

After what seemed like endless hours of pushing and shoving they finally got to the pharmacy section which was thankfully a lot calmer than the rest of the store.

"The kids section is just across from here, why don't you pick some stuff out for you and your bros while I get the stuff here" Matt suggested while talking to the Pharmacists.

Allister nodded and hurried over to the kids section wanted to get what they needed before the empty isle was flooded with crazy Americans.

The first thing that caught his eye was the toys. For some reason he felt a surge of excitement and want just from looking at them. The Nerf gun in particular looked really cool. Allister shook his head, confused as to why he wanted kids stuff like that all of a sudden. "Must just be some weird American marketing brainwashing thing" he mumbled to himself moving past the toys and to the clothes.

Allister certainly had some fun picking out his brothers clothes, his mischievous side really coming into play.

He picked up about five shirts for Dylan, every one of them with some form of dragon on them. He also grabbed three pairs of jeans, a couple pairs of shorts, some red dragon and some light up trainers.

For Patrick he grabbed him two light green shirts that seemed to of been left over from a saint Patricks day, one reading 'kiss me I'm Irish' and the other having the picture of a rainbow leading to a pot of gold on it. He also grabbed him some shoes and pants as well but he couldn't really find him anything else embarrassing to wear.

When it came to Arthur, Allister may have gone a little over board. He picked him up seven sets of shirts and pants all with rabbits or unicorns on them, five sets jumpers, and three pairs of baby shoes. And probably the thing his brother would defiantly love or hate him for, a mint green onesie that bore a shocking resemblance to flying mint bunny.

For himself he just kept it simple, shoes, shirts pants and of course enough fitting underwear and socks for all of them.

He was about to head back to Matt with the cart when he spotted a lone dummy for sale with the rest of the kid stuff. 'Couldn't hurt' he shrugged reaching for it. As soon as his hand reached for it, it was slapped away by an overaggressive middle-aged woman.

"That's mine I saw it first so hands off brat!" She yelled reaching for it, but Allister got their first.

"No way, I saw it first so its mine" He spat back

"Don't be stupid your way too old to use a pacifier, my little angel here needs it" The woman cooed to a nine year old standing behind her picking his nose.

"It's not fer me, it me wee brothers" Allister stepped away from the mad woman not wanting to get into a fight with her over something as ridiculous.

"Just like you immigrants, first you take our jobs now stuff from our kids! You're worse than Hitler!" She yelled trying to grab him.

Luckily Allister had seen her coming and had jumped back, she did however manage to scratch him with her neon pink press on nails leaving an ugly red mark on Allister's pale arm.

Allister was just about ready to say screw it and punch the bitch in the face, when he was interrupted.

"Is there a problem here?" A soft voice asked from behind him. Allister glanced behind him to see Matt pushing a cart full of supplies towards them, he must have grabbed he food while Allister was fending of the middle aged fury. Looks like it sometimes pays to be invisible.

The woman was about to go into a full on rant about how the brat was stealing from her son when she noticed Matt put a hand on Allister's bony shoulder.

She also noticed how tall and muscular he was even under his coat. She looked him up and down before giving him a creepy cougar smile. "No problem at all. In fact I was just talking about how hard it is to be a single parent now a days. I'm sure you understand Mr?"

"Too young for you, come on Allister we need to get going" With that the two walked past the dumbstruck woman like she was nothing but a cat on the street.


	11. Cold

The waiting in line drove Allister crazy, a good twenty minutes wasted standing behind idiots trying to argue with the woman at the till. Now he wasn't exactly known for being the most patient of nations but it got to the point where the fucking Canadian was about ready to bitch slap the old woman paying a penny at a time.

When they finally got outside they noticed a considerable drop in temperature. Matt shivered slightly pulling his coat around himself and readjusting the many bags in his arms. "Alfred would have hated this, he's such a wimp when it comes to the cold"

Allister chuckled "Tell me about it. Last Christmas those babies just sat inside to keep warm. They don't know the meaning of heavy snow fall. Up in the highlands ye don't call it bad weather until the house is covered"

"The next couple days should be fun then" Matt smirked almost evilly, the only time Allister had ever seen the soft spoken nation give such a look was when he was on the ice. He shivered at the memory of watching the man play hockey.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you'll probably be feeling the cold a lot more now" Without a even moment of hesitation Matt placed the brown bags on the ground, pulled his own coat off and draped it over Allister shoulders. "There we go" he smiled down at him

Allister blushed at the gesture. He looked down at the ground and mumbled his thanks.

"No problem, I am supposed to be helping look after you guys after all" Matt picked up his bags and headed back to the seemingly impervious to the cold.

Allister looked down at the coat and smiled slightly. It had been a long time since he had someone looking after him. He hugged himself slightly letting Matts left over body heat seep into him.

"You coming?" Matt asked glancing over his shoulder when he realised the mini red head wasn't following him.

"Yeah…sorry" Allister ran over to him not sure what had gotten over him, he wasn't a little kid. He didn't need looking after.

The two drove in silence. Not an awkward silence but one only achieved when both are perfectly comfortable just sitting next to each other.

Allister gazed out of the window, mindlessly watching the scenery pass by. America's house was a little way out of New York City, apparently he liked it a bit quieter. Allister figured the real reason was that now he only had a couple of people living nearby who wouldn't complain about how loud he was no matter the time of day.

After a while Allister realised that they had missed the turning to get out of the city. "Erm Canada… I'm pretty sure ye missed that last turn"

"Well I figured we wouldn't head back right away, Alfred can handle things a little while longer. Besides it's about lunch time" Matt smiled keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"But me bruvs need me!" Allister jumped up in his seat staining against his seatbelt.

"I know your type Allister Kirkland"

Allister stopped his protests and looked at Matt curiously

"You're the kind of person who acts annoyed most of the time and will lose his temper at the drop of a hat. But when push comes to shove and someone you care about is in trouble, you will be there till the end. That's why I know that as soon as we get back you're not going to give yourself a break until your brothers are feeling better. So before you push yourself to the point of exhaustion, I'm making sure you have a little fun." The way Matt spoke suggested he was talking from experience.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about" Allister mumbled suddenly taking a great interest in his shoes.

"Of course I do. One of the men who raised me was exactly like that"

Arty… Allister shouldn't have been surprised, the lad had so many colonies it was no surprise he had developed motherly instincts. "That's just how Arty is, got nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you. You were the one to raise him right?"

Allister flinched slightly "Yeah… now and again"

Matt glanced at him slightly confused, however he didn't want to press the matter further.

"The two of you are more alike than you think. Just let me treat you to lunch the once eh?"

Allister sighed realising that he wasn't going to get out of it. "Know of any half places to get bangers and mash around here then"

Matt smiled at him and Allister grinned back

"I know just the place."


	12. Dinner Time

The car pulled up outside a small family owned pub. Despite the snow there was a good number of cars outside the small building.

The pub itself had that family run kind of feel, the woman behind the bar greeted the pair with a smile and a friendly "Table for two?"

She was young and pretty no older than twenty with a short bob of blond hair and blue green eyes. The name tag on her ample bosom said her name was Wendy.

Of course Allister flashed her a flirty grin "yeah, table for two and yer phone number for one"

Wendy seemed to be trying hard not to laugh in his twelve year old face, she just ruffled his hair and showed the pair to their seats. "Sorry little guy, maybe in a few years" she winked jokingly at him.

Allister sulked in his seat while Mattie ordered for them. He smiled when he realised how cute the red head looked while pouting. "To be fair, you could come back-"

"If ye say come back when I'm older. Don't or I'm gonna give that cougar from the shop your number" Allister crossed his arms clearly not in the mood to talk about how he was turned down.

Mattie shook his head chuckling. He knew saying anything would result in him being put on the red heads hit list, but he couldn't help but notice how child like the Scott seemed to be acting. Matt assumed it was just his imagination but it seemed like he was acting like a moody child rather then a 28 year old man.

After about ten minutes two large stacks of obscenely large pile of mashed potatoes with a side of sausage beans and bacon were brought to their table.

Allister had to stand up on the seat to just see Mattie on the other side of the table. "Blimey, I thought you ordered a small mash meal."

Matt shrugged picking up a scoop of mash with a fork. "Alfred's people tend to have big portions, not that I'm complying when the food is this good, but I can see why it would look a little excessive" he smiled at him clearly amused by the Scots reaction.

Allister looked down at the plate piled up high with food, he wasn't sure about why there was meat and pancakes put together but since Canada didn't seem too concerned about it, he decided it must be safe to eat.

Hesitantly he took a small piece of egg and nibbled on the edge. "Hmmm, not bad. Mind you though, my cooking's much better than any American rubbish"

Allister laughed proudly while Matt just stared at him trying to figure out if he was kidding or not. He had asked Arthur once where he got his 'cooking skills' from, apparently it had been Scotland to teach him. The very thought of what the red head could possibly cook up made him shiver.

"Well…erm I'm sure it is. But I know cooking for you guys means a lot to Al and I enjoy it too" Matt smiled at him praying to whatever God that was listening that Scotland wouldn't offer to make any meals for them as thanks.

"Is that so…" Allister mumbled not really sure what to do with that information. "You know… I may not show it, but I do appreciate what ye and America are doing for me and me bruvs. No one ever really looked after us. So erm...yeah thanks"

Matt looked at him shocked for a few moments "What do you mean no one ever looked after you? What about Britannia, I thought she was your mom"

"Aye" Allister nodded grimly "Mum was around for a bit, Celt too but… we we're such a wee island with good natural resources. Everyone wanted a piece of us. Before I was even a hundred years old I lost count of the amount of times someone tried to invade. But mum and papa always thought them off"

"W-what happened?" Matt found himself asking quietly

"Celt died… then a few days after Arty was born so did Mum..."

Matt pretended to not hear how Allister voice cracked with emotion when speaking about his parents.

"The invaders never stopped after that, first that bastard Rome showed up and wouldn't stop till he had what he wanted…no matter who he hurt…" Allister put a hand over his face trying to compose himself. Why was he being so weak? He was a bloody Kirkland! Kirkland's are strong. Kirkland's don't cry about the past.

Allister jumped when a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see he was face to face with Mattie. When the Canadian nation had gotten out of his seat was a mystery, all he knew was that right now he was trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry…I should of known better than to ask about that…" The Canadian looked so chest fallen that Allister felt his big brother instincts kick in. Current appearances aside Matthew was still a kid really. Only 19 in human years, even if that's much older than most are at only a couple hundred years old.

"Don't worry about it lad. It's just thinking about Rome's invasion is still pretty painful for all of us…" Allister looked up at Matt, his large green eyes almost pleading "Don't tell any of me bruvs I talked about this… Please" he mumbled looking to the ground.

Matt looked stunned for a moment. He didn't think the small red head had told him anything all that scandalous but from the way he was acting… he shook his head before putting on his usual kind smile. Placing a finger under Allister's chin he tilted up his head so he could look into those forest green eyes.

"I promise Scotland, I won't say a word to anyone"

Looking into those pale purple eyes Allister believed for the first time in a long time that he could trust someone who wasn't his brother. That he could trust Canada…no that he could trust Mathew.


	13. Memories

When Allister and Matt returned a couple hours later they found what could only be described as a heart-warming sight.

Patrick lay on the couch curled protectively around Arthur. They were both fast asleep and cuddling close to each other.

Allister wished he had a camera, partly because his baby brothers were so unbelievably cute like this, and partly for black mail later. Sometimes big brothers have to play dirty in order to get some respect.

He was about to wake them when he took in more than just how cute they were.

Both had cheeks flushed from fever and seemed to be panting almost like just breathing was using all their energy. Arthur was shivering and curling into Patrick's unhealthily warm body.

"Oh bunny…Pat…I shouldn't have left ya alone like this" Allister whispered gently brushing Arthur's soft blond hair from his sweating brow.

"They weren't alone Al, I kept an eye on them since Arty was sick" Dylan stated calmly from the door way.

"ARTY WAS SICK AND YE NEVER CALLED ME!" Allister yelled his face going as red as his hair from anger.

"Shhh" Canada hissed quietly placing a finger to his lips then pointing at the sleeping nations in front of them before slipping past the brothers to put away the shopping.

Allister glanced at the sleeping pair guiltily, he grabbed Dylan by the arm and led him upstairs. Once safely in the guest room with the door closed Allister exploded.

"YA BLOODY PROMISED THAT IS ANY THING GOES WRONG YE WOULD CALL!" Allister yelled fighting against the urge to strangle his brother.

Dylan calmly crossed his arms standing in the middle of the room as he waited for his older brother to stop pacing the room and ranting like a drunkard.

"IF I HAD KNOWN I NEVER WOULD HAVE LET CANADA BUY LUNCH! ARTY HAS SUCH A WEAK CHEST-"

"Shut up Al. we both know Arty isn't your little Albion anymore, even if he looks like it. He is much stronger then back then, there's food and medicine for one thing" Dylan stated allowing himself a small smile at stopping Allister in his tracks, a marvel accomplished by very few.

"It's not that Dill…it's just even if Arty is as healthy as he was when an adult… his chest is still so weak" Allister said so softly that Dylan had to strain to hear him.

"Blitz or Black death?" Dylan asked placing a hand on his big brothers shoulder, despite how awkward it looked with their new found height difference.

Allister sighed sounding so defeated as his gaze dropped to the floor. "Blitz…" he mumbled.

Dylan may not be the oldest Kirkland but he certainly knew his brothers the best. He knew that Arthur had a weak immune system ever since he was struck hard with the Black Death, and that ever since the Blitz he's also had serious breathing problems. He also knew that for Allister to be stressing Arthur's chest it must mean he was having nightmares again…

"He's fine… a little flood isn't going to kill him, Bunny is far too stubborn for that he wouldn't even let bombs raining down on London stop him for long" Dylan grinned at how Allister let out a small laugh.

"Ye can say that again boyo. I thought during some of those nights we would have to tie him to the bed" Allister's laughter died down into a sigh. "Do ye ever wish we could have been born humans?" he asked.

The question honestly caught the Welsh nation. Sure there had been times when burring leaders and friends that he wished he too could grow old with someone he loved. But they had a responsibility to their people, he couldn't go wishing for something so selfish.

"Sometimes… why do you ask?"

Dylan didn't miss how Allister was avoiding eye contact with him. "I was just thinking how if we were humans we could of have a real family. Mum, papa and all of us could have been happy ye know"

"If we were all humans Arty would never of been born, Celt wasn't his Dad like us remember" Dylan pointed out desperately wanting to change the subject off mortality. The way Allister was speaking, it honestly scarred him.

"Aye I suppose your right, stuck out like a sore thumb as a lad. Little blond Cherub running around with a lot of dark haired Celts" Allister laughed light-heartedly seeming to of forgotten of the conversation from only moments ago.

"Certainly made him popular with the Frog, and most of the world as I heard it" Dylan teased to see Allister's reaction. He was honestly relived to of gotten his brothers mind off such things as THE younger Kirkland's poor health and the loss of family members.

Allister immediately went into over protective big brother mode screaming and yelling that if the frog bastard so much as glances at his adorable little brother he would skin him alive.

Dylan was laughing so hard he thought he would wet himself.

Then they heard it.

Crying coming from down stairs, crying from what sounded like a young child no older the two.

"ARTY!" The two brothers cried at the same time as they raced towards the sounds of distress.


	14. Hush Little Baby

It was safe to say Dylan was panicking and Allister was livid as they ran into the living room.

Arthur never cried.

Yet there he was sitting on Patricks laps with big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. The Irish nation was trying to sooth his, rubbing comforting circles on his back. But he honestly looked as lost as the other two as to what set off the youngest Kirkland.

"Bunny what's wrong?" Allister asked scooping him up and checking his tiny body for any signs of injury. Other than the bruise from the meeting and a flushed face from fever he seemed fine.

"Perhaps his chest is hurting him?" Canada suggested seeming to suddenly materialise in the room holding a heat pack.

Three pairs of emerald green eyes turned towards the northern nation. They hadn't even realised he was in the room till he spoke.

"Chest pains?" Dylan asked glancing at Arthur who was huddled against Allister's chest but continued to cry bitterly.

"It's not uncommon for little kids to get chest pains when their sick, heat is meant to help" Matt offered the already warm heat pack to Allister with a helpful smile.

"Thanks lad" Allister murmured distracted taking the pack and gently placing it in between himself and Arthur so that it rested on the smaller nation's chest.

Dylan was about ask how Matt had known what was wrong, but when he looked back to where the Canadian had been standing, he saw only empty space.

"Maybe you should…twake him upstwairs…he would hwate for anyone to swee him cwy" Patrick mumbled from where he sat, his eyes drooping as he thought to stay awake.

Allister nodded "Not a bad idea. Keep an eye on him Dill" he gestured towards the sick Irish nation clearly worried by how drained he sounded.

Dylan didn't answer, instead he wrapped the wool blanket around Patrick's shoulders, sat down next to him on the couch and pulled him closer to help keep him warm. Within seconds the small ginger was fast asleep on Dylan's shoulder snoring peacefully.

Allister smiled, glad to see things were handled here. He repositioned Arthur so he was more comfortable in his arms as he climbed the stairs to the guest room they were staying in.

The eldest Kirkland spotted a couple bags on the bed, undoubtedly containing the clothes they had gotten earlier.

When Canada had brought them upstairs he had no idea. All that mattered was that the bags reminded him of a certain purchase that may just help calm down a crying infant.

"Shh Bunny, I might have something to calm ya down" Allister whispered kissing Arthurs soft blond hair and placing his down on the bed so he could root through the bags.

After a couple minuets of searching he eventually found the small green dummy resting on top of the flying mint bunny sleep suit they had gotten. He took both out of the bag and placed them to one side.

Allister picked up his crying baby brother again and placed the pacifier into his mouth.

For a moment Arthur seemed unsure of what to do, then he began to suck and seemed to calm down a little. However he continued to cry.

Allister sighed unsure what else to do. Then it came to him, a long since forgotten memory. He began to gently rock the child in his arms and began to sing.

His voice was higher than normal but just as hypnotic as he sang the long lost tune. The language forgotten to the world and the lyrics buried in the tomb of time.

During the last verse he slipped back into modern English, continuing to rock Arthur from side to side as he went.

"Though the sun may be setting, and the Fai are all away

Know that I'll care for you till the last day.

I love you my little one,

Though the days grow dark and the stars go black

And someday soon I may go and not come back

Remember this song

The song of Albion."

Allister slowly began to hum the rest of the tune, relieved to see the crying had turned to the occasional sniff as Arthur fell asleep in Allister's arms.

"Shh little Albion, you're alright…I'll never leave you again" He whispered before continuing to hum the hauntingly beautiful tune yet again.

An hour later Alfred came upstairs to check on the two. The second he had heard crying the self-proclaimed hero had been ready to pounce. However Mattie had refused to let him help. Saying that the others could handle it.

Alfred had expected to come upstairs and maybe find the two nations arguing, he defiantly wasn't expecting to find Allister sleeping on the bed with Arthur dressed in a mint green onesie cuddling up to him.

The American smiled affectionately placing the blanket over the two and switching off the light as he left.

Sometimes Alfred forgot how Arthur looked like when he was truly happy, but sleeping with his big brother he had a smile behind the pacifier.

A smile that Alfred thought had been broken on that rainy day in the field all those years ago.


	15. Love you Brother

"Come on Arthur say Allister" The Scottish nation coaxed

"No say Pat, come on bro P-at" The Irish nation tried sounding out his names.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Dylan asked walking into the living room to find Arthur sat on the couch, in his green onesie with a yellow blanket tucked around him, staring at his two brothers sat on the floor.

"Well since he didn't start talking till he was about three in human years I figured if we can get him ta talk now, it would count as his first words" Allister beamed proudly telling Dylan exactly who's idea this whole thing was.

"But he's not a real kid" Dylan sighed. He had already lost their attention as they went back to competing for little Arthur to say their name first. He sat on the arm chair and watched the scene, a small smile ghosting his face.

"I'm guessing you're still sour about missing Bunny's first words the first time round"

Dylan nodded, Allister's shocked reaction and stuttering excuses was all the proof he needed.

"Wait Al missed that!" Patrick asked spinning round so fast that it almost made Dylan dizzy just watching. "But I'm sure I remember him being there."

Dylan grinned smugly, ignoring the glare his older brother gave him. "Allister had discovered the wonders of mead and had drank himself to sleep."

Patrick burst out with mocking laughter while Allister blushed as red as his hair. "The gweat Allister Kirkland, The tewor of the pubs and member of the dwinking twrio, was so blathered he missed one of the most important moments in his pwesious baby bwothers life." He rolled on the floor howling with laughter while said Scottish nation looked moments away from ending the Irish man.

"Shut it!" Allister hissed, "It's bad enough that Dill refuses ta tell me what he said without you rubbing it in"

Patrick stopped, lying upside down he stared at the second oldest with those signature forest green eyes. "Wait so you stwill haven't told him?" His mischievous grin dropped when he realised he didn't know as well. "Emmm… just to clear the air. What was Bunny's fwirst word?"

Dylan grinned down at the two for a moment, "Do you really want to know?" he asked teasingly leaning forwards slightly, his grin getting larger when he saw the three of them do the same. Then again Arthur may have just been falling back asleep. Since unlike Patrick hadn't completely recovered yet.

"Well then if you're sure, his first word was…"

 ** _'_** ** _Over 2000 years ago, in what would later be known as England'_**

 _"_ _Shhh Arty, I'm sure Al will be back any minute now" Dylan rocked the sobbing child back and forth in his arms. This happened whenever the eldest left, Dylan tried not to feel bitter that the eldest was clearly the little nations favourite. But it did sting a little. Especially when Allister blatantly ignored the boy so he could go out to the local tavern._

 _Dylan prayed that wasn't where he was today, what with all the bad omens the fairy's had been giving them, he didn't need to have to deal with a drunk egomaniac too._

 _"_ _Oi! Dilly! Where's me Albion!" The shouting, the hiccupping and of course the stench of booze told him that his prayers had yet again been ignored by the Gods._

 _However despite the stench and the dried blood on his knuckles as he burst through the door, Arthur brightened up straight away and made grabbing actions towards the red head._

 _"_ _There's me wee bunny" He laughed taking Arthur from his brother despite Dylan's best attempts to stop him._

 _Arthur giggled as Allister tossed him in the air and caught him again, while Dylan had a heart attack every time the toddler was in the air._

 _"_ _Al…" Dylan took a deep breath "I think you should put him down and try to sleep off the booze"_

 _Immediately the happy attitude was gone and he held Arthur tightly under the arms._

 _"_ _What was that?" He asked in a low menacing whisper that sent a shiver down Dylan's back like someone just walked over his grave._

 _"_ _I-I said you should get s-some sleep and leave Arthur alone" Dylan gulped as Allister looked down at him, despite their age difference being relatively small, the red headed nation was quite the bit taller and much more intimidating then the soft spoken brunette._

 _"_ _Last time I check boyo, I was the oldest and I didn't go around taking orders from you. So I'm going ta keep Arty as long as I bleeding want." As if to make a point he squeezed Arthur causing the boy to start crying again. Only this time from the quickly forming bruises under his big brothers finger tips._

 _"_ _Stop it Al you're hurting him!" Dylan cried making a grab for the crying nation only to have Allister pull him out of his reach._

 _"_ _WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY ABOUT TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, YA LITTLE-"_

 _Allister was cut off by Dylan's fist flying into his face. He stood their shocked for a second. One second Allister was yelling the next Dylan was holding a sobbing Arthur and Allister was on the floor out could._

 _"_ _How's about we keep this between us, hmm Bunny?" Dylan asked rubbing soothing circles on the child's back._

 _"_ _Dwil"_

 _Dylan was so shocked he nearly dropped the child. He repositioned him so he could look into those teary green eyes. "What did you just say?"_

 _"_ _Dwill"_

 _There it was again._

 _A huge smile broke out across his face as he bundled Arthur up in a big hug. He was his first word!_

 _Not Allister!_

 _Not Patrick!_

 _But him!_

 _"_ _I love you Bunny" Dylan whispered into his soft blond hair._

 _"_ _Wuv you Dwill" Arthur giggled making Dylan smile even more._

"His first word was Allister" Dylan shrugged leaning back into the seat.

Allister let out a triumphant whoop as he scooped Arthur up and danced around with him victorious while Patrick pouted.

"How come I don't remember this!" He asked glaring at his eldest and youngest brothers.

"Oh you were fast asleep with a stomach bug from eating too many red berries" Dylan smirked seeing how the Irish nation looked about ready to blow a fuse.

"That's so unfair!" He yelled

"Not my fault I'm the lad's favourite!"

"Like hell you are!"

Dylan laughed as he watched the two leave Arthur behind to continue their arguing. He joined his little brother on the couch and pulled him onto his lap, slightly surprised when he didn't protest.

He began gently stroking his golden locks "I love you little bunny"

"Wuv you two Dwill" Arthur mumbled before leaning back against Dylan and falling asleep.


	16. (Note from me)

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait between chapters but now that I'm finneshed for summer I should be Abel to update more regularly. So a couple of things. Firstly I have a bit of writers block and would like to get some suggestions for which Country to bring in next for a cute Kirkland moment.**

 **Secondly, there's this really good tumblr ask blog that hasn't got much traffic. They agreeded to draw me some cover art so please check them out.**

 **Ask-Young-England**


	17. Bath Time

The news that the flood inducing rain had finally stopped and the second youngest Kirkland was on the mends and almost back to his old self…well as like his old self he can be in his six year old body.

Arthur however was still sick and Allister was now hovering over him like the over protective big brother he is.

Arthur sat on the couch and let out a small groan as he felt a pain in his stomach. Allister leapt on him immediately. "OHGODARTYAREYEOKISITYERCHEST?!DOYERNEEDYERHEATPADS!?" He yelled suddenly picking him up and examining him for any signs of getting worse.

"Relax Al, even if his chest is hurting him again I doubt holding him like that's going to help much" Dylan stated looking up from where him and Patrick were playing some of Americas video games.

Allister repositioned his little brother so he was resting his head on his shoulder. "Smart arse"  
"Dumb arse" Dylan smirked not taking his eyes off Mario kart.

"Yer know what-"Allister however was put off by a heaving sound coming from his shoulder. "Eww Artie yer should have said something!" he snapped holding him out at an arm's length the both of them now covered with sick. "A little help her Dill?" he asked.

Dylan made no effort to hide his amused expression, Patrick however was too focused on not losing again to enjoy his brothers suffering. "You're already dirty. Why not take a bath together?" Dylan suggested.

"A b-bath…now way we're way to old ta be bathing together" Allister stammered blushing beat red.

"Al…" Dylan after crossing the finished line looked over his shoulder and shot his older brother a 'are you really this stupid' look. "Al, Arts way too small to take a bath alone. Besides this is the second times hew thrown up on himself, it's not healthy for him to stay dirty."

God Allister hated when his younger brother was right. "Fine… but no one had better find out about this, or yer had better learn ta sleep with one eye open." With that he ran upstairs to the bathroom before he gets even more embarrassed.

To say the two brothers were blushing would be an understatement. Allister's red hair paled in contrast to his face, and Arthur looked like a little tomato. But this had to be done the elder told himself.

Allister quickly undressed leaving only his boxers on then turned to Arthur who he had left sitting on the floor and was now making a B line crawling for the door. The Scottish nation sighed and scooped him up in his pale arms. "Come of Arty it won't be so bad. Ya aint got nothing I haven't seen already. Who else do ya think used ta change yer when ya were a wee babe?"

"Dwil" Arthur huffed harmlessly hitting Allister on the chest with a chubby fist. The small blond very much doubted his older brother ever changed a nappy in his life. The one thing he was thankful for was despite losing his ability to properly speak and walk like and adult. Arthur did not lose his bladder control so nappies and being changed by his brothers or God forbid Alfred wasn't necessary.

Allister ignored Arthur's correct assumptions and instead quickly stripped him down and sat him in the warm bath on his knee.

Arthur had quickly become distracted by the mountain of bubbles Allister had added for decency's sake. He was mesmerised by them as they would have swallowed him up if Allister hadn't cleared a few away for him.

While his little brother played Allister got to work washing his soft blond hair. As he did this he couldn't help but smile, fond memories of dragging a struggling toddler into a chilly river first thing in the morning to wash the layers and layers of mud off him. It was one of those few chores that he never minded. Looking after his little Albion had always meant so much to him, something he would cling desperately in the years following Rome's invasion.

"Big Browder?" Arthur was staring right at him with a look of concern on his face. It was at that exact moment Allister realised he was crying.

He furiously rubbed at his eyes and grinned down at Arthur. "Nothing ta worry about boyo, just a wee bit of soap in me eyes" Despite not looking completely convinced Arthur nodded and then did something Allister was not expecting.

Arthur wrapped with little arms around his neck and hugged him, quickly planting a kiss on his forehead. Of course he practically jumped into the bubbles to hide his embarrassment after that, but the gesture was still there. And Allister if he weren't the manly nation he was despite his current appearances, he would have squealed like a girl from how adorable his little brother is.

"Aww, Bunny I love ya too" Allister chuckled pulling Arthur into a hug while he squirmed and struggled to get away, unbelievably embarrassed by the whole situation. "Come on ye love me." He poked one of Arthur's chubby cheeks teasingly. "Admit it."

Arthur stubbornly looked away, he was far too proud to actually admit how he felt about his brothers even to himself. He had spent too many years with his mask up to let it drop now.

After a few more minutes of teasing Allister finally pulled the plug and picked up his little brother in a big fluffy towel. With just his little face up from his nose and a tuft of damp blond hair visible, Allister couldn't help but coo over his adorableness. "Aww!" he made a mental note to start taking as many pictures as humanly possible.

"Hey Scotland dude your bros said you and Iggy were in here!" Alfred yelled trying the door handle.

For one horrible second Allister couldn't remember if he had locked the door, but thankfully the boisterous American remained on the opposite side of the door. "Yeah we're in here… Arty need a bath so ya know."

There was a moment of silence "So you two…"

"Of course, it's not like it's a big deal or anything. We are brothers after all" Allister stated with an almost smug tone to his voice.

Again silence…

"Ok dudes…well I just came to tell you that Iggy's boss called and wants to know what happened to him" Alfred's loud footsteps moved away from the door.

Allister sighed as he quickly dressed Arthur. With everything that had happened they hadn't even considered what they were supposed to tell their bosses. How in hell was he supposed to explain how the personification of England suddenly lost 21 years and is now a toddler? "Oh this should be fun" He groaned.


	18. Had it easy

Dylan, Patrick and Arthur all sat on the couch with Arthur on the welsh nations lap, they were all watching as their oldest brother paced back and forth in front of him muttering to himself angrily.

Dylan was the first to decided enough was enough. "Al quit it, I know your worried about Artys boss coming over but you need to relax otherwise you'll be a mess"

"I can pace if I frigging want to! You should have heard them on the other end of the bloody phone. Bet they think Artys been killed or something" Allister ran his hands through his red hair making it stick up in every direction. "What if they send the enforcers…?"  
Patrick was up in an instant slapping his older brother across the face. "Don't you dare even suggest that's a possibility!" He yelled "After we unified they pwomised to disband that god awful organisation!"

The small Irish nation was shaking badly and looked to be on the brink of tears "You should know better than anyone not to scare Arty with that…he still gets the nightmares…"Patrick said quietly not looking Allister in the eye.

There was a moment of tense silence before Allister wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother and pulled him against his chest in a hug. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't of brought them up." He whispered quietly into his ginger hair, only a shade or two lighter than his own.

"Yes you shouldn't have" Dylan snapped sharply.

Allister looked up to see him holding a sobbing Arthur against his chest rubbing soothing circles on his back. "You're an idiot" he mouthed glaring at him.

The oldest Kirkland brother felt the familiar stab of guilt in his stomach. How could he of brought up the Enforcers, the one thing he was sure all nations feared.

"Hey Dudes the roads have cleared a bit so how about we order piz-" America cut himself off when he entered the room to see two of the younger nations crying and being held by their brothers. "What happened!? Was it the rain? Was there an attack or something!" Alfred asked frantically.

"It's nothing America just let us handle this" Allister spat

"Sure because you clearly know what you're doing!" Alfred yelled back.

"And what's that supposed ta mean?" Allister practically growled as he passed Patrick off the Dylan, he had stopped crying but was still sniffing and watery eyed.

"It means what it sounds like! I heard Wales say it was you that made Ig- the two of them cry! So what did you do?"

"NOTHING!"

"LYER!" Alfred surged forwards and grabbed him by the collar lifting him up off the ground. "What did you say to him?"

"Alfred stop" Mattie's calming voice and gentle hand seemed to help Alfred realise what he was doing. And helped him notice the terrified green eyes of a child staring up at him. He immediately let go "I...I...oh God Scotland I'm so sorry" He tried but Allister just backed away standing protectively in front of his brothers rubbing his sore throat.

"We're leaving the second the run ways are clear" Allister coughed sounding like he had just been strangled.

Dylan, Patrick and Arthur all glared at Alfred, their tears forgotten in favour of their need to protect each other. Kirkland's stick together no matter what.

The four of them headed upstairs to pack their things and to try and find somewhere else to go.

Alfred was left staring at his hands in shock. "Oh God Mattie what did I just do…"

"You acted like an idiot and because of that any trust Arthurs brother had, any respect all of it went the second you put your hands on that boy" Alfred cringed at the angry tone in his brothers normally sweet and quiet voice.

"B-but he's not really a Kid"  
This time Mattie was the one to be violent. He punched his brother in the face. But due to his ridiculous strength his barley felt the blow.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! THE SIZ DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND HIM ARE THE SAME AS A CHILD AND ADULT! DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW SCARED HE WAS"

Alfred felt horrible. "But its Scotland…he's like one of the toughest nations around. He resisted Rome for God's sake"

Mattie looked like he wanted to punch him again. "When he thought Rome he was older and stronger then he currently was, if you ever bothered to pick up a book you would know that the Scottish people were separated from the rest of the UK. You know what that means right? He didn't defeat Rome like you seem to think, Rome locked him away from his brothers…they were all separated so Rome could break the kids one at a time…Starting with Arthur." Matt was shaking now.

"I-I dint know" Alfred looked down unable to meet his brothers gaze "I always figured since they never had to fight for freedom they had an easy childhood…"  
Matt stared at him like he was an idiot which of course he was. "No Alfred… they didn't have it easy we did. We had someone making sure we were fed, making sure we had clothes and a roof over out head. They didn't… you're a selfish idiot still gloating about a victory that happened hundreds of years ago." He pushed passed Alfred hitting him with his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

"I'm taking them to my place…tonight. Even if I have to drive them there myself there's no way they are spending another night here with someone that is so dense he didn't even notice he was about to hit a child." Matt glared down at him

"I don't want you just showing unannounced. Is that understood America."

Alfred didn't look at him, if he did then the tears threatening to spill would.

"Yes…Mat- Canada."


	19. Just a Child

Alfred hated silence. He always had ever since he was a little colony.

Silence meant something bad had happened, Silence meant morning and regret. And right now regret was all he could feel.

It brought him back to the days following his revolution.

Not the grand parties but the time after the celebrations were all said and done. When he sat alone in his house for hours on end with only his thoughts to keep him company.

Like back then he sat in silence running the event over and over in his mind trying to think of any other way that situation could have played out.

"I'm an idiot…" He mumbled to himself straining his ears to try and hear the light footsteps above his head.

It was just too quiet…he couldn't stand it.

Alfred suddenly stood and made a B line for his bomber jacket which he had lazily tossed over the back of his old arm chair. He fished around in the pockets for a few minutes pulling out a large amount of both burgers and empty burger wrappers before finding what he was looking for.

His phone with an American flag case buzzed to life the second it was in his hand. He almost dropped it in surprise, not only from the sudden loud nose but also from the fact that the one calling him was the very person he had wanted to talk to.

And also the same person that had made those silent times seem a little bit better.

"H-hey Francis, I was just about to call you…"

"Oh bonjor Alfred. I trust lapin and his brothers are not causing too much trouble for you?"

Alfred was silent not knowing how to answer that. He just felt so…wrong.

"Alfred? What is wrong? The four of them are alright oi?" Francis asked almost in a panic.

"Their…their fine it just… France I messed up big time…"  
"Oh I'm sure it can't be that ba-"

"Mattie called me America…he hasn't done that since…well you remember"  
"Tell me what happened" Francis said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"I…I thought Scotland had made Iggy cry and…I-I…I grabbed him by the neck and nearly hit him…"

The Frenchman was so quiet for so long that Alfred began to wonder if he was even still there.

"Fran-"  
"Your and idiot, a child that gets carried away and is ruled by his emotions. But still a child…" Francis sighed "I take it Matthew has taken them to his place?"  
"Y-yeah, he's leaving tonight soon as Iggy's boss has come and gone their heading out." Alfred explained quickly.

"I'll visit them in a few days…see if I can't get things sorted out. I'm sure Arthur will forgive you but his brothers…well he picked up his stubbornness from somewhere." France chuckled

"Thanks so much!" Alfred practically yelled in his usually over enthusiastic fashion.

""Until next time" France hung up right as the doorbell rang.

In Paris France.

Francis stood shaking gripping his phone so tightly the screen threatened to crack.

America was such an idiot. A rash selfish boy that he has given too many chances to. Francis had spent too long teaching the boy that his young age and inexperience meant he was not the one at fault. But today he had crossed the line.

He had harmed a child.

"Next time we meet America…I'm going to make sure you understand that just because you're young does not mean you can get away with doing something like this"

Back in America.

Alfred opened the front door to find a man dressed in a dark suit and tie carrying a large brief case waiting on his door step.

"Can I help you?" Alfred asked taking in his unexpectedly formal appearance.

"Yes I'm from the British Government here to speak with Arthur Kirkland and his brothers." He spoke quickly in an upper class British accent that for some reason sent a shiver down Alfred's spine.

"Yeah come on in…their just upstairs" He stepped back to let the stranger enter his house. "I'll just get them, erm make yourself at home I guess." He gestured over his shoulder to his couch as he climbed the stairs.

Alfred wasn't sure how long he stood outside that door before finally getting up the courage to knock. "The man your government sent over is here…"

Nothing.

Alfred was about to knock again when the door cracked open just long enough for the small brunette to slip out.

"Thank you America" Dylan said numbly not looking him in the eye.

Alfred never got a chance to reply, Dylan simply pushed past him to the top of the stairs. That's where he stopped.

"What wrong?" Alfred asked hesitantly.

The welsh nation had gone pale as the fresh snow outside and was trembling staring at the man from his own brothers government like he was a wounded animal cornered by a hunter.

"A-America you never said which department of the Government he came from." He mumbled so quietly that Alfred almost didn't hear him.

"Why does it matter?"

Dylan looked down at the smiling gentleman who was perched on the edge of the couch with his briefcase in clear view.

"He's…he's an enforcer…"


	20. A Dark Past

**Warning, this chapter includes torcher of a minor.**

Arthur Kirkland is England. Through his countries name has changed over the years, he is and always shall be a nation.

However he also had the body of a human. Weak body to hold so much pain he had gone through. Centuries of pain contained within a young body not showing the suffering he had gone through.

Much of that suffering can be linked to a group of people, that group of people are the enforcers.

"What's an enforcer?" Alfred asked, not understanding why this harmless looking man had warranted such a reaction from the welsh nation.

"I-it doesn't matter…" Dylan mumbled stepping down the stairs, in one moment the mask was up. The mask that Alfred recognised from his years with Arthur. All emotions hidden behind that familiar scowl.

"Wales I presume?" The man asked looking the child up and down an equally unreadable expression on his gently smiling face.

"That is correct, as you can see our position is not a chosen one. So you can tell our bosses we are taking our accumulated vacation days." Dylan crossed his arms over his chest glaring up at the man as intimidatingly as a 10-11 year old can be.

The man nodded "Very well, I will tell the higher ups. But don't forget what will happen if this turns out to be some kind of trick."

"Yes because us being turned into children is a trick." Dylan replied sarcastically turning away from the man.

Wordlessly the man left and soon as the door closed behind him Dylan almost collapsed.

"Woah!" Alfred managed to catch him before his head hit the hard floor. "Are you ok?" he asked worried that another had fallen sick.

"I-im fine." Slowly and shakily Dylan stood leaning heavily against Alfred. "I didn't think they still existed." He mumbled.

"Who exists? Alfred asked looking into those forest green eyes. So similar to his Arthurs.

Dylan frowned "How can't you know the enforcers…oh yeah your too young to of had them…"

Alfred almost laughed at being called too young by a child but then it struck him. He really was young compared to him. A boy over 2000 years old when he himself is barley 200. Of course there's things he never had to live through… how could he of been so arrogant to believe that just because he had to fight for his freedom that he was the only one who ever had to fight against someone he loved…loves.

"I-I have to finish packing." Dylan shouldered passed him to start climbing shakily up the stairs. "America."

Alfred almost jumped from just how harsh he sounded.

"Don't tell my brothers that an enforcer was hear… Arty doesn't need to know. Understand."

Alfred nodded. It wasn't a question, whoever or whatever that man was. He scared the Welsh nation, a theet claimed by few.

Who are the enforcers?

And why do the mere mentions of their names make the Kirkland's shake in fear?

A group of men sat round a table in a dark basement, each wearing a hooded cloak that hid their face.

"He's becoming problematic, so wild and unruly." One spoke

"He refuses to go to war with his brother, if we don't have him fighting with us there is no chance for victory." Another said.

"I may have a solution." The doors opened bathing light across the table. The hooded figures turn to see who had dared interrupt their meeting. They almost wished they hadn't.

The man wore a jet black mask that hid the top half of his face showing off a sadistic grin. Everything about him screamed danger, causing the hooded figures to have to fight the urge to run.

"a-and what might that me?" the figure furthest from the man asked his voice refusing the sound calm.

"Our country has a body, a body that feels pain. I watched him as only yesterday he fell in the forest and cut open his knee, by sunset the wound had all but healed. If the body can be broken then so can the spirit. Leave him with me and I will make him exactly what you want. You don't even need to worry about injuries; by time battel begins he won't have a drop of blood on him."

The hooded figures felt sick. Was he really suggesting they torcher their own country? A country who is little more than a young child?

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am. While still caring for him brother he will never agree to fight the Scottish. Without him our armies will fall and before you know it our land will be taken. To survive your countries innocent ways must die."

The hooded figures murmured to each other for a moment. It was true they needed the little personification to be compliant, but he looked so young… to give him to such a man would be barbaric. They had to decline…right?

The man closed the door to the dungeons torcher chamber, a young boy of about 6 years old held tightly by the arm.

Arthur was scared, he hated the dungeons and the man with him made him think of a hungry wolf staring at a young rabbit.

"Now England why don't you be a good little boy and go to war with Scotland." He man asked, his voice like velvet. He would of sounded harmless if not for the way he lovingly stroked a knife the second he released his bruising grip on the child.

"N-no I can't… I could never fight big brother." Arthur backed away from the man when his grin grew wider.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid that just won't do." He placed the knife down and grabbed a chain out of hot coals from the fire. If Arthur had known what he was going to do he would of run. But that wouldn't have made much of a difference. The results would have been the same in the end.

Arthur was chained to a big metal chair, the red hot metal burning away layers of his skin at a time. He felt like he would throw up from the scent of his own flesh cooking.

"Now England, let's try this again. Go to war with Scotland."

Arthur with tears in his eyes shook his head no. He would never fight his big brother. Kirkland's stuck together.

The man didn't say anything this time; instead he hammered a handful of ten inch nails through Arthur's small body. Four through his collar bone, one in each knee cap, one through each wrist and five randomly hammered into his legs.

The whole time Arthur refused, with every nail the same question would be asked and every time he would say no.

He said no when the man pulled out his fingernails.

He said no when the man started beating him with a red hot poker.

He said no when the man broke each of his fingers and toes slowly in a vice.

He said no every time. Every hour he said no.

Until the tub of water was brought out.

Arthur watched as two guards brought a large tub of dirty water into the cell, he hoped the men would save him, but they refused to even look at him. The same men only last week had played with him in the forest, now they turned away on his bloody beaten body.

"Come now England, all this pain can't possibly be worth it. After all your brother left you with Rome. He abandoned you for years."

"That's not true!" Arthur croaked his voice hoarse from the hours upon hours of screaming in agony.

"Isn't it? Scotland built that wall to keep you out; he left you to be Rome's play thing. Even now he's abandoned you to take all the suffering while he takes your land."

That wasn't true. Rome built the wall…hadn't he? Big brother loved him, he knew he did…but then where was he? Arthur shook his head, trying to clear the dark thoughts away. He wouldn't betray his brother.

The man sighed. "Very well then, but remember this is your brothers fault." He grabbed him so suddenly that Arthur didn't even register the pain of his skin being torn from the now cool chains. But he did feel the panic as the man held his head under the water.

He kicked and hit and clawed at the man, but he didn't stop. He tried to scream, his lungs burning as the dirty water poured into them.

Why was big brother letting this happen? Why was he punishing him? Why did he hate him so much?"

The second Arthur stopped struggling the man pulled him out of the water and threw him roughly onto the ground.

Arthur coughed and wheezed desperately trying to get air back into his lungs.

The man placed a comforting hand on Arthur's back, the first kind of affection he had felt since this whole ordeal had begun the day before.

Arthur was too weak to flinch away and instead collapsed onto the floor barley breathing and bleeding heavily from his wounds.

"So England, are you ready to fight Scotland." The man asked. He saw the tiny nations lips move and leaned in closer to hear him.

"Fight Scotland…fight Scotland…fight Scotland…" He mumbled over and over again as if in a trance.

"Good boy." The man patted him on the head before stepping over the boy to the door calling to the guards.

They came running in and turned pale at the sight. Even for hardened warriors it was a gruesome sight.

"Tell the council to make preparations for the war. The sooner we leave the better.

Arthur watched as the two guards nodded and ran off with their orders. His eyes slowly began to close as the door slammed shut leaving him alone in the dark dungeon.

"Sir the English are attacking!" A soldier called to Allister who spun round in surprise.

"No way me wee brother would agree ta that. An army marching without their country is a weak one. Send they troops ta take care of them." Allister shrugged not too worried.

"But sir… their already passed the wall and have taken over many of the outline villages. They say England marches at the front of the line."

Allister felt a cold dread fill him. Arthur couldn't be marching against him, not his little Albion.

"Prepare me horse and me Armour. I'll leave within the hour ta see what's really going on."

The dread he felt was replaced by anger. Villages were burned and his people slaughtered. He could see the army from his vantage point and felt a deep surging rage at them for what they had done. Throwing all caution to the wind he charged towards the enemy to make them pay for invading his lands.

The battel was hard won but Scotland stood victorious over the surrendering invaders. "Ya were doomed ta fail the second ye rode out without England." He smirked smugly.

"Actually that's not quite true."  
Allister's smirk fell off his face when a man in a black mask stepped forwards carrying what at first he had assumed was a large wooden cross and he was a priest going round and giving last rights to dying soldiers. Because of this he had pretty much ignored him until now.

"Speak, I don't see me brother. Nor do I feel him on my lands!" He hissed. It was then that he noticed the ropes tied around the cross and to small bloody hand sticking up ever so slightly.

The man spun the cross round and firmly planted it in the earth. "Behold, our great nation England!" he declared almost mockingly.

Allister had to fight the urge to throw up. There he was his dear little brother beaten bloody and tied to a cross to be paraded around as some kind of champion. He was right. Arthur would never willingly march against him. But it looks like his people found a way around that.

"Arthur…" he reached forwards intending to stroke his hair when wild green eyes snapped open and he started screaming. "No Scotland no! Please don't hurt me anymore. Please I'm sorry please!" he cried desperately.

"What Arthur no… I would never hurt ya."

"Please don't! You hate me, please don't hurt me again I can't take it please!" tears flowed freely down the young nations cheeks as he sobbed fighting his bonds like a trapped animal desperately trying to get away from him.

Allister rounded on the man his sword ready "What did ye do to him!" he demanded.

"I simply made him complacence. That nasty Celtic blood really did make him a rebellious child. I don't believe we will be having any more problems with him."  
Allister would have killed him, if his boss and several other soldiers hadn't held him back. All he could do was watch as his sobbing little brother was carried back to England.

At the end of the day they were nations. Arthur couldn't come and live with him, where he would be safe. He had to stay with those monsters.

It was at that time Allister swore that Scotland would conquer England and he could keep his little brother at home with him. Safe and never to feel such fear or pain again.

However as he fought to save his brother over the years even going so far as to make an alliance with France, Arthur saw less and less of his caring big brother and instead a Stanger trying to take his land and his people. He wouldn't let that Scottish bastard beat him…

But why did it hurt so much to watch him lose? To watch him suffer?

Why did Arthur deep down…love him?


	21. Road trip

Dylan took a deep breath as he stood outside his brother's room, trying to maintain his neutral mask in order to protect them from the truth. Deep down he knew that they deserved to know, but… well he wanted to protect them any way he could. Even if it meant lying to them.

"Oi Al, do you think we should steal the bed sheets?"

"What are ya stupid or something? Of course we're stealing the bedsheets, the lamp too!"

Dylan smiled listening to his brother from the other side of the door. He pushed open the door and stepped into chaos.

Clothes were thrown everywhere around the room, some even made it out the window. The supplies they had bought the day before were piled around Arthur like some kind of barrier between him and what looked like a game of tug-a-war happening between the oldest and second youngest Kirkland.

"What's going on?" Dylan sighed, he had been gone for less than ten minuets yet they already got so off track.

Allister looked over to him, giving his younger brother that lopsided grin of his. "Well bruv, I had the genius idea of enchanting the sheet ta chase the American bastard around like a ghost."

Patrick tugged on his end of the sheet hard pulling it a little closer. "And I said we should enchant it to cover him in itchy boils if he touches it."

The welsh nation started at his brothers trying to comprehend their stupidity. "And how exactly would you two of cast the spell? Last I checked you don't have any of your supplies and Arthur the most magical one of the lot of us. Is…" Dylan trailed off looking over at Arthur surprised by what he saw.

The other two nations followed his gaze were equally surprised.

There was the former empire sitting on the floor chewing on the end of what appeared to be halo, sitting on the lap of a mildly annoyed looking angel.

There was a tense silence for a moment, the brothers not wanting to enrage the celestial being from fear of Arthur being hurt.

The angel looked over at them raising a hand "Yo"

"Erm hey" The three chorused

"Hate to sound rude but…what exactly are you doing here?" Dylan asked before the two red headed nations could ask anything stupid.

"God sent me to check up on you four…well Rome…well your Mom told Rome to tell God to get me to check up on you guys." The angel shrugged patting Arthur on the head as removed his now slightly damp wing from the infant's mouth and replaced it with a small blue rattle he pulled from thin air.

Arthur giggled and grabbed at the rattle as the Angel shook it just out of his reach playfully.

"Rome? Why would Rome help us?" Allister asked darkly

The Angel shrugged "Like I know, I'm just the messenger and all. Your Mom wanted me to tell you that she loves you or whatever and that Celt knows about what happened so he's going to come for a visit soon as he can."

The oldest's mood instantly brightened up at the mention of Celt. "Dad! Dads coming!" He asked excitedly

The Angel nodded handing Arthur the rattle who promptly put it in his mouth.

"Can you make sure he knows we'll be in Canada by time he drops by." Dylan added not as excited as Allister or Patrick who were practically vibrating on the spot.

"Yeah sure, we have a pretty solid system upstairs." The Angel stood picking Arthur up with him as he snapped his fingers. The room was bathed in golden light and the next thing the brothers realised is that the Angel is gone and the room is perfectly tidy with everything packed away. Arthur was even strapped into a travel seat holding his new rattle and a unicorn plush fast asleep.

"Wow…" Patrick blinked looking around in surprise.

"Yer can say that again, that trick sure would ave been handy when you lads were wee babes." Allister chuckled picking up Arthur in his seat. "Come on…we don't ave any reason ta stick around this dump."

Dylan and Patrick grabbing their bags and following their big brother down the stairs to the waiting Canada.

A little while later they were all strapped into the car and driving off towards Canada's place with America watching after them an expression of guilt and regret clear on his face.

A long car ride is bad enough, but a long car ride through snow covered roads and a back seat full of children makes the whole experience so much worse.

"Alllllll" Patrick moaned from the middle seat pushing against Dylan irritably "Dill won't stay on his side of the car."

"It's not my fault that your butts too big to stay where its meant to." Dylan countered in his monotone voice, but ended up flicking the young red head on the ear.

Patrick responded by starting a slapping match with the brunette shrieking at the top of his lungs.

Allister felt his eyebrow twitch as he glanced behind him. "Oi ya wee barines in case yer too retarded ta notice Artie is asleep!" He yelled silencing the two almost immediately as they glanced at the sleeping toddler next to them. "And unless yer want ta deal with a cranky baby until we get to Canada's house then I suggest ya shut yer cake holes." He snapped much quitter this time.

"Sorry…" Dylan mutter.

"Yeah sworry Al." Patrick shuffled over a little to give Dylan a little more room and rested his arm on the baby carrier.

Allister smiled and turned round on his seat to watch the snow covered road.

If anyone else had been driving Allister may have been concerned about his little brother's safety due to the icy roads, but he had seen the lad drive before. And well anyone that can pull of a figure eight in a lorry on a frozen lake can drive through a wee bit of American snow.

He was pulled out his thoughts by a loud rumbling sound coming from Canada who was blushing at the noise. "Sorry…guess we should stop for some lunch eh?"

Allister didn't want to stop especially with the two youngest just recently recovering from illness. But his thoughts of protest were interrupted but Patrick jumping up on the back seat yelling about how hungry he was.

"I suppose I could eat and it would hurt to have Arty up a bit so he will hopefully sleep for the rest of the trip." Dylan suggested settling the matter for the eldest redhead.

"Aright then lads, looks like we ave no choice but ta stop" Allister sighed poking Matt in the arm and pointing at the turn off for a service station.

Matt nodded and drove into the incredibly packed car park.


	22. I'll take the high road

Why so many people were out during a snow storm the Kirkland's couldn't understand.

Pretty much every scrap of available space had been taken up by the hordes of people all shuffling around the building, buying supplies, eating food or drinking at the Scottish style pub.

Allister was carrying Arthur while Dylan had Patricks hand tightly clamped in their own. The two oldest would be lying if they said that the thought of losing their little brothers in the crowds of people hadn't crossed their minds. In fact it had and they were trying not to panic at just the thought.

When the two youngest had actually been this age they had a bit of a habit of wandering off and not telling anyone where they had gone.

"So how aboot we try their Scottish style pub? I figured that would be right up your ally eh?" Matt offered seeing how the older Kirkland's seemed on edge while they wandered around looking for something to eat.

"Ah now that's an idea!" Allister grinned readjusting Arthur in his arms. Small or not, there was only so long you could carry someone before your arms got tired. But there was no way he was going to trust anyone else to carry his precious little brother.

Patrick rolled his eye "Do we have to eat something from your place, I just got over being sick so I could do without being poisoned."  
Allister like the mature adult trapped in a child's body he is, slapped the back of Patricks head earning his a giggle from Arthur and a snort from Dylan.

"There's nothing wrong with me food. I brought you lads up on it and yer all turned out just fine." The oldest red head glared down at his little brother.

"Al I did most of the cooking since you were always out fighting or getting shitfaced in the tavern." Dylan pointed out letting go of Patricks hand so that he could cross his arms.

"Minor details. Yer all will love the food, if it's meant ta be like my place then it will be the best food ya ever tasted!"

The food turned out to not only fail to be the best the five of them had ever tasted but it also failed to be better then what Arthur can normally cook on a good day.

Firstly it took almost an hour for their ordered food to arrive at their little corner booth, and when it did show up the orders were either wrong, burnt, cold, dropped or missing all together in the case of Allister's ordered haggis.

However the Scottish nation tried to stay hopeful. The place was run by his people so it had to be good, it must of just been the weather or the large crowd messing everything up.

"Maybe we shwould-"

If ya say leave, then I swear laddie I will put you over ma knee like the wee bairn ye are." He warned his tone lowered dangerously.

No one at the table doubted he would follow through on his threat with anyone that suggested the same, and that included Canada.

Just when everyone excluding Allister didn't think it could get any worse a group of drunks began to sing karaoke. Badly.

At first they were so out of tune and their words were so slurred that the song couldn't be figured out. It was Arthur who had spent more than his fair share in a pub to recognise the song.

He paled and tugged on Dylan's sleeve which he was just able to reach from his embarrassing high chai. Honestly he was the united bloody kingdom, he did not need a high chair. The one at Americas had been bad enough, but this was in public!

Dylan looked down and seeing Arthur pale assumed he was feeling sick again, after all his fever had only been down for less than a day.

"Loch" Arthur attempted to say only getting a confused look from Dylan and gaining him Patrick's attention.

"Lomo"

"What you trying to say bunny?" Patrick asked leaning forward slightly worried for his younger brother.

"mond" Arthur looked so frustrated in his inability to speak how he wanted.

"What do you think it means?" the Irish nation asked looking up at Dylan who shrugged.

Then he caught the tune of what the drunks were singing and he too paled.

"Pat…I think their singing Loch Lomond" He whispered praying the oldest wouldn't hear him.

Patrick paled along with his brothers sneaking a glance at the oldest who was chatting away to Matt still unaware of his precocious song being ruined.

"Think you can be sick again Arty?" Dylan asked hoping that would be enough to get the group out of here.

"Sick? Bunny's not feeling sick again is he?" Allister asked catching the end of the conversation.

"Erm yeah…Arty doesn't look so good, maybe it's the fo- smell of food" Dylan shrugged risking a glance at the group of men.

Allister looked too and scowled "Is it the noise from them? They bothering ya?" He asked already getting up from his seat.

"Al no!" Both Dylan and Patrick yelled.

But it was too late.

Allister spotted the screen reading his beloved lyrics being run through the mud by the babblings of the three drunkards.

"OI!" He yelled so loudly that the entire pub went quiet and turned to look at him.

"What do ya yanks think yer doing! Singing Loch Lomond with as much respect as Old McDonald!" He screamed at the men throwing his plate of cold haggis at the group.

The Men jumped to their feet angry and covered in sheep stomach. "You want to go brat!" The largest barrelled forwards fist raised ready to hit the child.

Allister closed his eyes preparing himself for the blow.

But it never came.

Instead he saw a very tall man with long red shaggy hair and beard littered with thin braids wearing a dark green shirt and black jeans that showed off his muscular build holding the man by the wrist.

He glanced over his shoulder at the boys his green eyes glistening mysteriously before turning back to face the smaller man. "Were ya going ta hit me son?" He asked in a low threatening growl.

"Papa!" Allister yelled upon realising who the man was.

Celt smiled upon hearing his oldest son as he squeezed the man's wrist causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees.

"Why don't ya show them how it's done lad, I'll be right back just have ta teach this fat bairn a lesson." Celt began dragging the man off out of the pub followed by the other drunks.

However no one was particularly worried that the large red head couldn't handle himself.

Allister made a b line for the stage and restarted the song.

"Al?" Dylan asked.

Allister responded with a smirk so similar to his dads that there was no mistaking the relation. "I'm just showing these yanks how ta pay tribute properly."

Soon as the tune started so did Allister, his hauntingly beautiful voice, mesmerising the crowds.

 **Sorry for not updating in a while depending on if I can get past my writers block I should be posting more frequently.**

 **Please review it motivates me!**

 **If you want to listen to the song Scotland sang its called "** **Loch Lomond"**


	23. Papa Celt

By time Celt returned with blood on his knuckles and a spring in hi step, Allister had finished to final verse and returned to the table looking like a little kid at Christmas from how much he was smiling.

"Well that takes care of that lot. Safe ta say they learnt their lesson." He laughed a deep hearty laugh quickly joined in by Allister and Patrick.

Matthew coughed awkwardly. He was used to being ignored by other nations but at least he knew who they were, this guy however just showed up and he wasn't all too sure who he was.

Celts attention snapped over to the Canadian nation and for a second Matthew felt a jolt of fear run through him as he was being stared down at by the ancient.

"Papa this is Canada. Canada this is Celt" Dylan introduced the two nations hoping to avoid the usual reaction his farther gave to meeting another of their kind.

"It's nice to me-"

"Yeah yeah nice ta meet ya too lad. Now let me see ma boys"

Mathew felt a rush of relief when Celt turned his attention away from him.

"You've seen us Papa" Allister joked lightly punching him in the arm only to get his hair messed up.

"Ai, but it's been many, many, many moons." He smiled sadly getting down on one knee so that he was eye level with his oldest son. "Glad ta see yer haven't forgotten the old Celtic spirit ma boy."

Allister beamed at the attention he was receiving. Patrick never one to be left out tugged on his father's sleeve. "He not the only one!" he declared proudly.

"Ai my wee little barbarians the lot of ya." He laughed scooping the two boys up in his strong arms and spinning them round in the air as they laughed.

Mathew was tempted to slip away, after all this seemed like something he shouldn't so casually be watching. However something deep inside told him not to go anywhere. Not to leave the brothers alone, even if it was with their own farther.

"You should probably put them down" Dylan spoke stopping the man from tossing the two in the air and caching them again.

"And whys that laddie?" Celt asked with the same smile but somehow now it seemed a little forced.

"Patrick's been sick for the last couple days, he's better now but I don't want to risk-"

Celt held up a hand to silence the small brunette. "Say no more." He placed the two back down "Sorry Lads but gotta do as yer brother says even if it ruins all the fun."

Dylan winced for a brief moment. How could he have forgotten how much his farther loved to make him out to be the bad guy just because he wanted to do the sensible option?

Allister glanced over at Dylan and frowned but didn't say anything. "It's alright Papa… I mean he does have a point."

"Ah so yer letting yer wee brother boss yer around now are ya." Celt smirked down at him. "Yer the heir ta the Celtic blood line, ya show people who's boss not the other way around."

"I know but Dylan's right-"

"Ah shut up, yer the oldest so there for yer in charge and yer right no matter what. Just because he got my land doesn't mean that ya gotta listen ta the sissy."

Allister's hands curled into fists. If it had been anyone else that had insulted his brother he would have ended them there and then. However this was his dad. Celt didn't mean it he was just from a different wilder times.

"Yes Papa."  
A wide grin spread across Celts face. "Adda boy. Now how's about yer introduce me ta me youngest boy!"

The three older Kirkland's stopped moving. They slowly shared a glance with each other all coming to a silent agreement that under no circumstance should Celt learn that Arthur isn't his son.

"He's right here" Dylan nodded to the toddler sitting in the high chair staring at Celt with the same mixed expression as the Canadian nation.

Celt picked the boy up and cradled him close to his chest with a gentleness unexpected from such an intimidating man.

"Such a wee little thing" he cooed "Just like yer mum. Small and as pretty as a flower but could kill a man with her bare hands." He ran a hand through his soft blond hair frowning slightly.

"Yer know boyo when you were a wee one you had blond hair too." Celt was looking directly at Allister "nearly gave me a heart attack thinking ya must have been that scum Germania's that always seemed to hang around with yer mum. But then after a little while ya became as red as me."

Allister gulped "Yeah Arty sure does look like a cherub right now. But he's a red head like a true Celt.

Celt glanced at Dylan "Yeah a true little Celt…"

There was silence for a few minutes. No one knowing what to say to relive the tension. They just stood there until Arthur started to squirm wanting to be put down.

"He doesn't want yo-"  
"Yeah well nobody does. Not even yer whore of a mother did!" Celt snapped holding Arthur out of Dylan's reach.

"Mam was not a Whore!" Dylan snapped shocking both his brothers and Mathew at how his calm composure shattered in an instant.

"AH she was and you know it! I still say that you were Ghauls and that this Bastard was Germania's or maybe even Rome!"

Dylan surged forwards aiming to punch his farther across the face only to have his wrist grabbed and squeezed painfully.

"Papa stop it!" Allister yelled his eyes darting between his two brothers.

"Ya know what her mother said ta me when I asked her! She said she did what the fae told her would ensure our land would become stronger. Stronger! She thought mixing blood with those filthy invaders would make you a strong nation. But look at yer. Just a weak little lad that's just riding his brother's tailcoats! Yer not ma son cause if ya were ya would have done something with yer life!"

"W-well Arthurs Empire was bigger than Rome's!" Mathew yelled suddenly.

Celt glared dropping Dylan and roughly shoving Arthur into his arms. The Welsh nation sought refuge behind Allister cradling the sobbing blond in his arms and trying to ignore the pain of his quickly bruising wrist.

"And what's yer point?" He asked standing over Mathew speaking with a dangerous tone.

Mathew stood his ground, getting up from his seat and doing something he didn't usually do. He straightened up to his full height so that he was about three inches taller than the Celtic ancient.

"M-my point is that Arthurs not y-your son but his empire was much bigger then Rome's or anything you ever did. S-so maybe you should shut up!"

"I don't need some kid of a country trying ta tell me what ta do! I came down here ta see ma boys and ta figure out if the rumours were true.

"Well they are!" Allister yelled suddenly seeing Celt was about ready to take his frustrations out on the Canadian. "Arthur showed up after you disappeared, he's not your son… none of us are your sons. Not if ya treat one of us like were not your family. Blood is one thing. But that makes us brothers isn't that we share parents it's our bond. Something I thought ya knew… guess I was wrong to look up ta ya."

"But yer ma son… I raised ya"

"Yeah but I raised them… and I won't have ya treating me wee bruvs like dirt. I didn't realise when I was a kid because I didn't want ta see it. But that was thousands of years ago. I was so excited ta see you again but now I think it's time you left."

Allister stood between Celt and his brothers like a farther protecting his sons from danger.

Celt didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say at this point. He just slowly fades away leaving the brothers alone with Mathew and a bar full of people who didn't seem to notice what had just happened.

Soon as he was gone Allister's knees gave out and if Mathew hadn't of been quick enough he likely would have smashed his head against the edge of the table.

"Whoa are you ok?" Mathew asked worriedly steadying him on his feet.

Allister blushed brushing the Canadian nation off him. "Y-yeah I'm fine… "

"I can't believe you said that to him." Dylan stated hiding his head behind Arthur who had thankfully calmed down and now only sniffled occasionally.

"Of course I said that. Yer ma brother and I'm not gonna just stand by while anyone bad mouths ya like that…like I used ta."

Dylan peaked out from behind Arthur his eyes red from unshed tears. In an instant Allister had closed the distance between them and was hugging his younger brother close. "I'm so sorry, I should f done something sooner."

"It's ok b-big brother…it wasn't your fault" Dylan would of hugged his older brother back, clung to him like a life line if he hadn't been already doing that with Arthur. The two bastards together.

"Hwate to break up the twouching moment but if your dwads actually Ghaul does that mwake Frwance Dwils brother?"

The four brothers went pale.

"I'm not that frog's brother. Same farther or not. Kirkland's are brothers"

"We don't need the rest." The others chorused.

Mathew watched as they comforted each other. It was sweet but also a little worrying. What did they mean by not needing the rest? And if Germania was Arthur's actual dad did that make him Germany and Prussia's brother? His head was spinning from too many questions and decided for now he wouldn't ask them. But eventually he had to know why exactly the Kirkland's are so close despite their rocky history.


	24. Coming Home

After Celt had disappeared and the brothers had calmed down a bit, Mathew decided it was properly best they got moving again.

They didn't take much convincing and quickly returned to the car.

However thats when the problems began again.

"Did ya try turning it the other way?" Allister asked watching as Mathew tried and failed to buckle Arthur back into the car seat.

"I just turned it around from that way…"Mathew sighed.

It has been about twenty minutes already of trying to get the evil contraption to work.

"dwont see why he needs that thing." Patrick rolled his eyes. Waiting around had made him irritable and the cold only made things worse.

"Its safe and the law says he has to have it." Dylan explained, although at this point he was getting pretty tired of waiting to. Just because he got snow in his mountains didn't mean he was good with the cold.

"He was fine on the bwack on a waggon in the old days."Patrick crossed his arms in a huff as Allister glared at him.

"He also fell off those wagons more times then I can count, because someone thought it would be a good idea to let a wee babe roll around in the back."

Patrick fell silent after that.

"urg this is impossible!" Allister groaned as he shoved Mathew out of the way and just tied the ends together deciding it was good enough for now.

"How did you get him. In there in the first place?" The Canadian nation asked as he double checked that the sleeping Arthur was securely in place.

Seemed like the stress and the cold weather had made him fall ill again, thankfully not as bad as before, but his little nose was red along with his cheeks.

Allister let out a nervous chuckle as he exchanged a glance with his brothers "would ya believe an Angel did it for us?"

Mathew was silent for exactly a minuet before nodding "ok…"

"Ok?" Allister questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Just like that?" Dylan asked looking over the top of Arthurs head to see the Canadian.

"Well to be fair this week alone I did watch four nations turned into little kids and met two ancients on two separate occasions. So why not Angels too." Mathew shrugged as.

Allister nodded with a small smirk on his face. "Lets get going then, I don't know about you lads but I'm freezing ma balls off."

Mathew looked uncomfortable as the others laughed a little too loudly earning them a glare from their older brother as he nodded towards Arthur who for one tense moment stared.

No one dared breath incase the toddler was going to wake up screaming.

However Arthur simply yawned in his sleep and began to chew on one of the lose straps of the baby seat.

They all collectively sighed before filing into the car not wanting to push their luck any further.

For the rest of the ride they were mostly in silence.

Patrick and Dylan fell asleep after only 20 minuets and after placing a blanket over them Allister followed suit within the next hour.

Mathew smiled at the cute sight of all four brothers snoring softly as he drove through the snow filled streets.

Suddenly the French national anthem filled the car and Mathew nearly swerved off the road as he scrambled to answer the phone.

"Francis?" He asked as he put it on speaker phone.

"Oh bonjor, I heard about what happened with Alfred, I just wanted to let you know I got the first flight and have just arrived at your place."

Mathew flinched slightly at then mention of what had happened with his brother, he was still angry that Alfred had gotten so close to hitting a child, Arthurs brother no less.

"Mathew?"

He shook his head to clear his mind before answering "im about five minuets out, Arthurs sick and I suspect P-Ireland is too. Do me a favour and light a fire please?"

"Oi, I will make your home as toasty as my little love nest in the Eiffel Tower."

Mathew hug up before he had to listen to a bout of smutty laughter, rolling his eyes.

Eventually he made it home glad to see the lights on.

He left the boys asleep in the car as he gathered up their bags and rang the bell.

The door swung open almost immediately and Francis stood smiling at him as he looked around his expression quickly turning to one of didsipoitnment.

Mathew sighed knowing what he was looking for. "Their asleep in the car, do me a favour and get Ireland and Arthur while I get Scotland and Wales.

"Of course mon cher." Francis practically ran to the car squeezing at how cute the sleeping Kirklands were.

He quickly untied Arthur from the chair and scooping him up to rest on his hip before grabbing Patrick with his free arm.

Mathew had the other two in each arm as he lead his way into the house.

"How was the trip down?" Francis asked in hushed tones.

"We ran into some trouble by the name of Celt." Mathew admitted as he gently lay the two down and Francis lay the other two down in between them.

A dark look crossed Francis face but it quickly softened when he tucked the sleeping boys in.

"I have known many bad men in my time, but before Celt I had never seen fear in my papas eyes. If he is staring up trouble you musty be careful."

"He knows that he isn't Arthur and Dylan's farther." Mathew wasn't sure why he brought it up, perhaps it was because he was Arthurs oldest friend? Perhaps it was because one of them could turn out to be his brother.

Francis nodded grimly, if he noticed that Mathew referred to Wales by his human name, he didn't say anything. "Brittania was a strong woman, she attracted many affections. Even today I believe China still holds a place in his heart for her." He sighed as he patted down Arthurs messy blond hair.

"We must be very very careful, as it seems the ancients are returning to Earth.


End file.
